When An Angel Loses Her Halo
by Jagged Epiphany
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP My first LJ story. Lily is the most popular girl at school but quickly becomes the most hated. It's then she finds out who her real friends are. The story is better than this summary!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Lily or the Marauders. I do own Andrew, Aurora and Faith though.  
  
A/N: Ok, so I normally write George/Alicia stories but I've always liked Lily/James so I figured I might as well try my hand at an L/J romance. Tell me if it's no good though and I'll stop with it.  
  
I hope you enjoy it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lily Evans was walking hand-in-hand with her Hufflepuff boyfriend Andrew Thomas. The crowd parted around them as they wandered the corridors of Hogwarts. Highly regarded as the best couple in the school they were never seen without each other.  
  
The couple were laughing and enjoying each other's company when a messy haired figure came running out of the nearby Charms classroom and collided with them.  
  
Lily was shoved into the wall and Andrew slammed into her. She fell to the ground, winded and bruised. The culprit fell on top of her causing Lily to squeal.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"Evans?"  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
James Potter, renowned prankster and Quidditch hero, hoisted himself off his fellow Gryffindor sixth year. He brushed non-existent dust from his robes and offered his hand down to Lily.  
  
"Get away from me, Potter," she ignored his hand and got to her feet by herself.  
  
The crowd that had formed was watching the scene in silence. The animosity between Lily and James was well known to everyone at Hogwarts. The confrontation was bound to attract attention.  
  
"Are you all right, Lily?" Andrew asked as he smoothed his hair back down.  
  
"I'm fine, no thanks to him," Lily brushed her fiery red hair from her face.  
  
"My apologies, Princess Lily," James bowed mockingly.  
  
"Don't call me that," she huffed. Her piercing green eyes were fixed on the tall, black haired youth. Even the ever-confident James Potter faltered under her glare.  
  
"Let's go, Lily," Andrew seized her hand and dragged her away from the scene.  
  
"Prongs, buddy, what happened?" Sirius Black emerged from the Charms classroom. A large cloud of blue smoke followed him.  
  
"I ran into Lily Evans. Literally."  
  
"Little-miss-perfect Evans?"  
  
"Yeah. Her and that idiotic boyfriend of hers. They walk around like they own the school," James said bitterly.  
  
"I believe there are more pressing matters at hand," a voice emerged from the smoke filled room.  
  
"Yes, Moony, I'm going to get the instructions now," James waved away some of the smoke.  
  
"Hurry up! The smoke is filling the room!" Peter Pettigrew squeaked urgently.  
  
"Calm down, Wormtail," James sighed and ran up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
When he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Lily and Andrew were snogging beside the entrance. They remained oblivious to James till he spoke.  
  
"Get a room, will you? I would prefer it if my lunch stayed in my stomach."  
  
The pair separated abruptly and Lily turned furiously on James. Her delicate features were flushed red in anger. James, knowing he'd pushed her far enough, muttered the password and dove through the portrait hole.  
  
He bounded up the stairs two at a time and burst into the sixth year boys' dorm. James scrambled under his bed in search of the potion recipe. Tucking it into his pocket, he hurried back downstairs but found his way blocked by Lily.  
  
"Look here, Potter," she jabbed her finger into his chest, "I don't know what your problem is but I want you to stop pestering me."  
  
"My problem is that you're a spoilt brat. Now get out of my way."  
  
"A spoilt brat? You're a cocky, immature prat!"  
  
"Snob!"  
  
"Egomaniac!"  
  
"Well, Princess Lily, I'd love to stay here and trade insults but I have to go sort out a wayward potion," James attempted to leave but she stepped into his path.  
  
"You're not going anywhere till you've apologised to me!"  
  
"I have nothing to apologise about. Now if you don't get out of the way I'll move you myself."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" James grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up and spun around.  
  
"POTTER! Get your filthy hands off me!"  
  
"With pleasure," James said as he left the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Lily stomped her foot and scared a first year who had been cowering in her seat when the argument began. James Potter was just so…infuriating. Him and his prankster friends had been the bane of Lily's life since first year.  
  
She had a quick redheaded temper and because of it she found herself the victim of Marauders pranks more often then not. The way she reacted only added to the joke for them.  
  
The portrait opened and Lily clenched her fists in preparation. But it wasn't James this time. Her two best friends Aurora and Faith entered looking very concerned.  
  
"Lil! We heard that you had a run in with James Potter," Faith said.  
  
Faith was a caring type who always saw the best in people. She was short, had blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Faith had been dating Remus Lupin for six months, much to Lily's dismay.  
  
"News travels fast in this place," Lily said simply.  
  
"Well, I hope you hit him," Aurora replied.  
  
Aurora was less of a sensitive girl. Tall, with long black hair and blue eyes, she was one of the most desirable girls in the school. Not many guys were brave enough to approach her though, on a good day she'd been known to break the nose of a boy who was too forward. Like Lily, she shared a hatred of the Marauders. This was largely thanks to a prank they played on her in first year.  
  
"I didn't actually hit him but I was very tempted," Lily folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Lucky you didn't, you don't want to ruin your chances of becoming the next Head Girl. Hitting boys won't look good for you," Faith said.  
  
"You're right, Faith, I can't go losing my temper anymore. If I want to be Head Girl I have to learn to be more diplomatic."  
  
"No offence, Lils, but diplomacy isn't your strong point."  
  
"As long as I don't run into Potter again I think I'll be all right," Lily nodded.  
  
***************  
  
Back in the Charms classroom James and Sirius were urgently trying to discover why their potion was emitting smoke. But they couldn't find what they'd done wrong.  
  
"We've got all the right ingredients. I don't understand what happened."  
  
"Some one is going to notice the smoke soon," Peter worried.  
  
"You really do worry to much. Give the parchment to me," Remus said.  
  
James waved some of the smoke aside and vaguely made out the light brown haired boy. He handed the parchment to him. Remus had to hold it up to his face in order to read it.  
  
"Did you add the leeches before the fluxweed, Wormtail?" Remus asked.  
  
"Fluxweed?"  
  
"You didn't add the fluxweed?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"I handed it to you though!"  
  
"I just forgot to put it in," Peter blushed and pulled the fluxweed from his pocket.  
  
Sirius snatched it from him and dropped the final ingredient into the cauldron. The blue smoke was instantly sucked back into the potion. The Marauders sighed in relief.  
  
"Another crisis averted," Sirius wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
"Mr. Black?"  
  
The Marauders turned to the door. A very stern looking Professor McGonagall was framed in the doorway. She had her arms folded and was tapping her foot impatiently. A bad sign for the boys.  
  
"Good afternoon, Professor, we were just catching up on some of our Charms homework," James moved to block the cauldron.  
  
"I was not born yesterday, Mr. Potter, step aside."  
  
"Might I just say you're looking particularly ravishing today," James flashed his most innocent smile. He prided himself on his ability to sweet talk his way out of any situation. Well, almost any situation.  
  
"Save your breath, Potter. Now, don't make me ask you again, step aside," she ordered, failing to succumb to his charm. She had to be one of the few females in Hogwarts who was able to do so.  
  
James sighed and moved out of the way. The Professor peered into the cauldron to inspect the bubbling liquid.  
  
"Charms homework you say? That looks like a potion to me. Would one of you care to explain why you are in here making mystery potions?"  
  
James, Sirius and Remus remained silent. Peter shuffled his feet nervously. Sirius sent him a silent look. It clearly said, 'keep your mouth shut, or else.' Peter gulped but decided he'd rather face an angry McGonagall than an angry Sirius.  
  
"Not going to talk then? Fine, detention for all of you tonight. Now, get back to Gryffindor Tower. I expect better behaviour from Prefects, Potter. You too, Lupin."  
  
"Sorry," they both mumbled.  
  
Totally dejected, the four boys trudged back to Gryffindor Tower. What had promised to be a brilliant prank would now eventuate to nothing.  
  
"Why the sad faces?" the Fat Lady asked.  
  
"We were making an itching potion to give to the Slytherins but Professor McGonagall caught us at it," Remus explained.  
  
"Poor dears. Password, please."  
  
"Turnip."  
  
They entered the warm cozy common room. The Gryffindor students were enjoying their Saturday afternoon. There were several games of chess, Exploding Snap and Gobstones in progress.  
  
"Talk about miss popularity," Sirius whispered.  
  
James turned his attention to the back of the room where a group of 20 or so students were surrounding Lily. Her two close friends, Aurora and Faith, were with her as usual but the other students were just hangers on, eager to be seen in the company of Lily Evans.  
  
"Gossiping about Andrew no doubt. Really, you think they'd find a better way to spend their afternoon," James shook his head as the boys sat on one of the large, comfy sofas.  
  
"Jealous much, Prongsie?" Sirius teased.  
  
"Jealous? Of Andrew Thomas? How dare you suggest such a thing, Padfoot. Jealous of a Hufflepuff? Certainly not. Jealous. Imagine that!"  
  
"You're babbling," Remus pointed out.  
  
"I am not. Your girl is coming over and if you don't want her to see you with a black eye I suggest you shut up."  
  
"Good afternoon," Faith smiled.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Stevens. Say, are there any positions left in Lovely Lily's fan club?"  
  
"Must you be so nasty, James?" Faith asked as she settled herself in front of Remus.  
  
"Must you always be the voice of reason?"  
  
"Honestly, you and Lily are acting like such children," Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"I am not," James protested.  
  
Lily's 'fan club' dispersed as she made her way over with Aurora and another sixth year girl, Lucy. Lily ignored James completely but greeted the other Marauders.  
  
"You're looking particularly nice today, Rory," Sirius winked.  
  
Aurora turned to him, "don't even bother, Black."  
  
"I like girls who play hard to get," Sirius grinned. Easily the biggest flirt at Hogwarts, he had always been able to get any girl he wanted but Aurora Matheson was different. She was proving to be quite a challenge, luckily Sirius was always up for a challenge.  
  
"You just don't give up do you?" Aurora narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Not till I get what I want anyway."  
  
"So, Evans, is there a joining fee for your fan club?" James smirked.  
  
Blood began to rush to Lily's face. Expecting a vicious outburst, everyone fell silent. Even Aurora stopped telling Sirius to get lost. Faith gave Lily a significant look and she took a slow, deep breath.  
  
"We have a Prefects meeting now," Lily said placidly.  
  
James was a little shocked by her calmness. Lily, on the other hand, was very proud of herself, she gave James a small smile and walked away.  
  
During the Prefects meeting James was watching Lily and Andrew. In fact, most of the Prefects were watching them. No one was paying much attention to the Head Boy and Girl, watching Lily and Andrew fight was much more interesting.  
  
Apparently Andrew had said something negative about Lily's chances of becoming Head Girl. She had taken offence and had become rather worked up.  
  
"I have a better chance than you!" she yelled. Since she couldn't lose her temper with James she had to vent her anger on someone else. Andrew just happened to be that poor someone.  
  
"Come on, Lil, just look at my competition," Andrew gestured to the other five or so sixth year boys. "Who here has any chance of beating me?"  
  
Lily surveyed the sixth year boys carefully; "Potter could beat you."  
  
By now even the Head Boy and Girl were watching them argue. Everyone had gasped at Lily's suggestion. Potter beating Andrew?  
  
"Well if that's what you think then maybe you should be his girlfriend!" Andrew stood up swiftly and stormed from the room.  
  
The meeting continued without him. Lily had always been happy to offer her opinion but was subdued and sullen this time. James was watching her carefully. Full, pink lips pursed tightly, legs crossed firmly with her finger twirling a strand of her hair around. She was angry all right.  
  
After the meeting ended, James and Remus were heading back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I really don't know why Lily puts up with that git," James announced, out of the blue.  
  
"I assume you're referring to Andrew."  
  
"Of course I'm referring to Andrew. I don't know what she sees in him. Lily deserves better."  
  
"Now it all makes sense!" Remus stopped suddenly. "I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. It's so obvious!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Moony?"  
  
"You have a thing for Lily!"  
  
"I most certainly do not have a 'thing' for Evans!" James insisted.  
  
"James, my friend, you like Lily Evans!"  
  
"All right. Keep your damn voice down. I've liked her for a while now but don't tell anyone, especially Padfoot."  
  
"I won't breathe a word. Seriously though, I doubt you have a chance with her. Faith says it's their one year anniversary next week," Remus said.  
  
"That's fine. I'm happy for this to stay unrequited," James lied.  
  
***************  
  
In order to avoid running into James, Lily was taking an alternate route back to Gryffindor. She was about half way there when two dark figures emerged from the shadows ahead of her.  
  
"Good day, Lily."  
  
"Oh, Severus, you startled me," Lily put her hand over her heart.  
  
"How has your day been?"  
  
"Fine, Lucius."  
  
Lily was beginning to get a little uncomfortable. She'd never really had a problem with either of them but they were Slytherins after all. Now they were blocking her way.  
  
"Fine? Lucius here tells me you had a fight with Andrew in the meeting."  
  
"I did." Lily nodded. Lucius and his girlfriend Narcissa were the only Slytherin Prefects.  
  
"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on. I'm here for you," Snape smiled. Actually it was more like a cross between a smirk and a sneer.  
  
"Thanks for the offer but I'm fine. Really," Lily forced a smile.  
  
"Glad to hear it. Look, Lily, rumour has it you're quite good at Astronomy."  
  
"I guess so," she shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'm failing horribly. I was hoping you'd help me out a bit. I'd really appreciate it," Snape gave another smirk/sneer.  
  
"Uh, sure, I can help you," Lily said slowly.  
  
"Splendid. How does eleven o'clock tonight sound?"  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"Great. I'll meet you in the Astronomy Tower at eleven sharp," Snape took her hand between his own. "I really do appreciate it."  
  
Then as quickly as they had appeared, Snape and Malfoy dissolved back into the shadows. Lily, still a little dazed, shivered. She continued on, this time at a jog.  
  
'Just incase,' she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So how did I go? I love feedback, Good and bad. Please don't flame though.  
  
I'd like to assure everyone that I'm not giving up on Old Faces, New Tricks. I am merely writing another story in my spare time. It won't be that long though. Perhaps five chapters. We'll see how it goes anyway.  
  
My first L/J story! Please review if you want me to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't own. I like to think I own the plot but I haven't read many L/J stories so if it's been done before (chances are it has) then I apologise in advance.  
  
A/N: Hello again. Thanks for the positive reviews. As I said before I'm not planning this to be more than five chapters but I guess stranger things have happened. Let's see how we go anyway. Onto to chapter two!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At quarter to eleven that night James emerged from the kitchens. He'd just been down for a late night snack, as he often did. He threw his invisibility cloak over himself and studied the Marauders Map. His way was clear but something caught his eye. What were Snape and Malfoy doing wandering around at night?  
  
"Well it can't be anything good," James said to himself.  
  
He made a decision then to find out what they were up to. Silently, he crept through the corridors.  
  
***************  
  
Lily was pacing around the Gryffindor common room. She glanced at her watch and gulped. A late night rendezvous with a Slytherin? Not her ideal way to spend the evening.  
  
"I better get going. He said eleven sharp."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Aurora asked again.  
  
"I'm sure," Lily said. Bless her Gryffindor bravery.  
  
"Be careful, honey," Faith called after her anxiously.  
  
"I will," she clutched her Astronomy textbook and left the safety of the warm common room.  
  
Lily lit the tip of her wand and proceeded towards the Astronomy Tower. Along the way she jumped at every little noise and movement.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" she asked herself repeatedly. She knew very well why she was doing it. Snape was a Slytherin and they couldn't be trusted. Had Lily refused to help him he would have made her life hell.  
  
Lily managed to arrive at the Tower at eleven on the dot. She waited at the bottom of the stairs for Snape to show up.  
  
***************  
  
"Now, Malfoy, this has to be perfectly timed. Do not come in until twenty past eleven exactly."  
  
"I gave him the note but what if he doesn't show up or refuses to come with me?"  
  
"I don't care what you have to do, just get him there," Snape snarled.  
  
James stayed pressed against the wall. Oh yeah, they were up to something all right. He watched as they split up. James followed Snape, from what he'd heard Snape was going to meet someone. He wanted to know whom.  
  
'He's heading for the Astronomy Tower,' James realised. 'Could the slimy git have a girlfriend?'  
  
James almost laughed out loud at the very thought. The girl would have to have serious problems. Snape began to straighten his robes and flatten his hair.  
  
'It'll take more than that to make him look good,' James smiled.  
  
They finally reached the Astronomy Tower. James could make out a lone figure by the stairs. As they got closer James recognised the familiar red head. He gasped. Snape and Lily? Impossible!  
  
Snape, having heard the gasp, spun around. His beady eyes peered in search of the source of the noise. James held his breath and remained very still. Satisfied that no one was there, Snape turned back to Lily.  
  
"Glad you could make it. Let's go upstairs, shall we?"  
  
Lily nodded. She proceeded up the spiral staircase, Snape directly behind her and James not too far behind him.  
  
Once they were in the round Astronomy room Snape went around lighting a few lamps. The only things in the room were a moving model of the solar system and a telescope that was sticking out the window.  
  
Lily dropped her book in the middle of the room and went to look through the telescope. James was standing right beside her. He was so close he could smell her peach shampoo. Snape approached Lily and leant over her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Lily jumped and stepped away from him quickly. The closeness was making her extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Let's get to work then," Lily suggested. The sooner this was over the better.  
  
"Of course, that's what we're here for."  
  
***************  
  
James stayed where he was. If he left now they'd hear him walking down the stairs. Besides, he wanted to make sure Snape did nothing to hurt Lily.  
  
The pair sat in the middle of the room. Snape was so close he was almost sitting in Lily's lap. She kept sliding over but he just did the same.  
  
"So the constellation Orion is made up of three stars. Can you tell me the names of the stars?" Lily asked.  
  
"No idea. Stars have such silly names. If I found a star I'd call it Lily. It would be the prettiest star in the universe," Snape reached out to stroke her hair.  
  
James nearly gagged. Prettiest star in the universe? That was something Sirius would say. The difference being it would work for Sirius.  
  
"Please don't do that, Severus, I have a boyfriend," Lily moved away from him again.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're just so pretty. Andrew is a very lucky guy."  
  
Lily shivered involuntarily. Snape's compliments were more disturbing than flattering.  
  
"Ok. Let's go check out the telescope," she jumped up quickly.  
  
James was still standing near the window and was very relieved to see the revolted look on Lily's face. At least she wasn't happy to be there.  
  
James began to get a bad feeling when he saw Snape check his watch then smirk maliciously. He had to resist the violent urge to throw of his cloak and tackle Snape.  
  
"Oh, Lily," Snape called.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily straightened up and turned around.  
  
Snape pounced on her. He grabbed Lily and pressed her up against the wall, narrowly missing James.  
  
"Severus! Let go of me!" Lily struggled.  
  
Snape ignored her request and instead pressed his mouth heavily against hers. She groaned and struggled but he had her pinned. He was also bigger than she was so any attempt to push him away was useless.  
  
James was about to reveal himself and take care of Snape when he heard voices approaching.  
  
"The Astronomy Tower? Why did you bring me here? Lucius, what's going on?"  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
The door opened to reveal a confused Andrew and a smug Malfoy. As soon as he saw Snape and Lily, Andrew began to yell.  
  
"Lily! What's going on?"  
  
Snape released his vice grip on Lily and spun around. He pretended to look shocked and innocent. Andrew, not the quickest broom in the shed, so to speak, fell for Snape's acting.  
  
"I knew it shouldn't have happened but Lily was so forceful. I tried to stop, honestly," Snape insisted.  
  
"How could you do that to me, Lily? We have one fight and you're off snogging other guys. Everyone warned me about you, I should have listened to them!' Andrew yelled.  
  
Lily, having just been snogged by Snape and now being yelled at, was still very stunned. She tried to speak but Andrew interrupted her.  
  
"Don't bother. It's over. I can do so much better but let's see how well you do without me."  
  
"But I didn't-" Lily began. Andrew had already left.  
  
"Really, Lily, cheating on your boyfriend. Not that I'd expect less from a mudblood," Malfoy shook his head in disgust.  
  
Lily had quickly realised she'd been set up. She snatched up her book and ran from the room. James followed her down the stairs.  
  
"Andrew! Wait!"  
  
He stopped and turned to face her. He looked quite happy for a bloke who'd just ended a year-long relationship.  
  
"I told you it's over. Accept that, Lily."  
  
"But I didn't kiss Snape! I would never do that! He kissed me!"  
  
"It looked very passionate to me, your hands were all over him."  
  
"No, you idiot, I was trying to push him away!" Lily yelled, obviously getting frustrated with his lack of intelligence.  
  
"I'm an idiot for getting involved with you. The girls all told me you were nothing but a mudblood and the boys told me you were easy. I gave you benefit of the doubt."  
  
"Easy? Is that what everyone thinks of me?"  
  
Andrew nodded, "and it's obviously true. Now, I'd like to get back to my house before I get caught out of the bed. That won't look good for the future Head Boy."  
  
Lily let him walk away. She was still obviously shocked. It was taking a while for her to realise what had just happened. Then slowly tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Before James could do anything Lily had run off. Struggling to keep up, he pursued her through the corridors. Hair flying out behind her and tears streaming down her face; she twisted and turned through the castle. She stopped abruptly in front of the Fat Lady portrait and James nearly ran into her.  
  
"Turnip," Lily managed to say between sobs and gasps.  
  
The Fat Lady swung open without opening her eyes. James followed Lily into the empty common room. Over come by a moment of anger, Lily threw her textbook at the wall.  
  
James watched silently as Lily collapsed in front of the fireplace. She lay on the floor sobbing and shaking for at least half an hour. James could have returned to his room but he couldn't bear to leave her like that.  
  
Slowly Lily's sobs subsided and she finally fell asleep after an hour of non-stop crying. Curled up in a ball, she remained in front of the dying fire. James was finally able to come out from under his cloak. He conjured a blanket and placed it over the sleeping girl.  
  
"So, Lily Evans, now begins your fall from grace," James whispered.  
  
He gently brushed her tear-streaked cheek with his thumb then tiptoed up to his room. Knowing the way Hogwarts and its students worked, James knew Lily had a few difficult days ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry it was a little short but at least I got it done. The next chapter might take a while though. I'm writing the next chapter of my other story now and I plan to alternate between the two. Read that one if you like. It's a Fred and George story. Not twincest though…that's icky. Hehe, sorry. Please review, I really appreciate it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. I still don't own nothin'.  
  
Rating: Had to bump it up to PG-13. Things are going to get a little nasty. I probably could have gotten away with PG for this chapter but I don't want the rating gods to smite me. I hate it when they smite me.  
  
A/N: 40 reviews! Thanks so much to everyone! I'm definitely gonna finish this story now. Here's chapter 3 for your reading enjoyment.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lily woke early the next morning. Her neck ached and her arms and legs were stiff and numb. She had been woken by an argument that was taking place in the common room.  
  
"We can't keep this up," a female voice insisted.  
  
"I thought you liked sneaking around?"  
  
"At first it was exciting but now I'm getting bored."  
  
"Aurora's getting bored? Well, we can't have that."  
  
"Don't get smart with me, Black."  
  
What were Aurora and Sirius doing up so early? Sirius hadn't been known to get out of bed before midday on weekends.  
  
"Come on, Rory," Sirius begged.  
  
"Don't give me those sad puppy dog eyes, they don't work on me, Black."  
  
"Call me Sirius."  
  
"Fine, Sirius."  
  
"That's much better."  
  
This was followed by silence. Lily, naturally curious as she was, peered over the back of an armchair. She almost squealed. Aurora and Sirius were snogging! Rather passionately too. When Lily saw where Sirius had his hand, she really did squeal.  
  
Aurora pushed him away quickly. Caught off guard, Sirius stumbled backwards and tripped over a chair. He landed on his back with a thud.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"Aurora!"  
  
"It's six am on Sunday morning! What are you doing down here?" Aurora asked frantically as she searched the room to ensure Lily was alone.  
  
"I slept down here last night. No need to ask what you're doing," Lily looked from Aurora to Sirius, who was slowly getting to his feet.  
  
"It's not what it looks like," Aurora said quickly.  
  
"Come off it, Rory. Lily isn't stupid."  
  
"Shut up, Black," Aurora warned. Normally she was pretty and quite harmless looking but with her teeth bared and her eyes narrowed she was a formidable figure.  
  
"Look, Lils, you deserve to know the truth. Aurora and I are shagging."  
  
"No we bloody well aren't!"  
  
"Ok, we're not but she obviously wants me."  
  
"I'd rather shag Snape!"  
  
"That's not what you were saying a few days ago in the Astronomy Tower," Sirius grinned slyly.  
  
At the mention of Snape's name all of the previous nights events had come flooding back to Lily. The longest relationship of her life had just ended and it wasn't even her fault. Lily felt the familiar feeling of tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"Typical guy, thinking with his-Lily."  
  
"Thinking with my Lily?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"You moron. Something's wrong with Lily."  
  
"I'm fine, Rory, no need to worry," Lily hurriedly wiped her eyes.  
  
"What happened last night? Did Snape do something?" Aurora demanded.  
  
"Snape?" Sirius turned to Lily. Snape was his mortal enemy, always had been always would be.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," she sniffed and ran upstairs.  
  
"I suppose I should go make sure she's all right. I'll talk to you later," Aurora gave Sirius a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ok. You do want to shag me though, don't you?"  
  
She raised her eyebrows in an appraising sort of way then shrugged, "I could do worse I guess."  
  
Smiling, they both headed for their respective dorms.  
  
***************  
  
Later that morning Lily was still refusing to talk to anyone. Completely exasperated, Faith and Aurora headed down to the common room. The Marauders were waiting for them so they could all go to breakfast.  
  
"How's Lily?" James asked.  
  
"Like you care," Aurora snapped.  
  
"All right, claws back in, Rory," Faith said calmly.  
  
"Can we go to breakfast now? I'm starving," Peter said, bouncing from foot to foot.  
  
Everyone sighed and headed out the portrait hole.  
  
"So did you find out what's actually wrong with Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She's not talking but I suspect it has something to do with her meeting with Snape," Faith guessed.  
  
"If Snape did something to her I'll kill him," Aurora clenched her fists.  
  
"Not if I get to him first," Sirius growled.  
  
"Let's not jump to conclusions," Remus said quickly.  
  
The six of them entered the already full Great Hall. As soon as they did, all conversation ceased. There was a soft humming throughout the students as they whispered and craned their necks to get a look at the Gryffindor sixth years.  
  
"What's going on?" Faith whispered to Sirius.  
  
"No idea," he shrugged.  
  
"I think we're about to find out," Remus nodded towards the Hufflepuff table where a girl with medium length blonde hair had stood up.  
  
Her name was Laetitia and she was a fellow sixth year but had never got along with the Gryffindor girls. She was pretty but in an artificial way. Even her eye colour wasn't natural. Born with pale grey eyes, her irises were now a deep indigo.  
  
Aurora hated her especially because Laetitia had dated every boy in the year at one time or another. Even James, Sirius and Remus. She was a…well, let's just say she got around.  
  
Laetitia flicked her hair over her shoulder and sauntered towards the group. She winked at Peter and he very nearly fainted.  
  
"Well, if it isn't little miss can't-keep-her-legs-closed," Aurora sneered.  
  
"You're just jealous, Matheson. Where's your tarty friend?"  
  
"Are you referring to Lily?"  
  
"Of course I am, Siri. When you see Evans just tell her I'll get her back for what she did to Andrew."  
  
"What she did to Lily?" Remus questioned.  
  
"She got caught cheating on him with Severus Snape."  
  
"Snape!" Sirius yelled in outrage.  
  
"Yeah, so tell the filthy mudblood to watch her back," Laetitia threatened.  
  
"What did you call her?" Aurora demanded.  
  
"You heard me," she smirked and walked away.  
  
Aurora made a lunge at her but Sirius caught her around the waist and held her back.  
  
"Let me go! I'll slap that smirk off her face!" Aurora struggled in his arms.  
  
"Settle down," Sirius said urgently.  
  
"Stop protecting her and let me go!"  
  
"I'm not protecting her, I'm protecting you. McGonagall's coming."  
  
Aurora stopped struggling and turned her head. Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was marching over.  
  
"Is there a problem here?"  
  
"No, Professor."  
  
"Glad to hear it, Black, now if you'd kindly let go of Ms. Matheson you can all go sit down."  
  
"Certainly," Sirius released his grip on Aurora and she straightened her robes.  
  
McGonagall gave a small nod then headed back to her table.  
  
"Sirius really saved your ass then," Faith said to Aurora as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Uh, yeah, thanks, Black."  
  
"No problem, honey," he winked.  
  
Breakfast was an odd event for the sixth year Gryffindors. Everyone was talking about Lily and Andrew. The general consensus was Lily had been caught snogging Snape and Andrew had broken up with her as a result.  
  
Andrew wasn't at breakfast that morning and according to the Hufflepuffs he was still up in his room 'grieving'. The group was discussing this as they left the Hall.  
  
"Grieving?" James spat.  
  
"Well it was a long relationship," Faith reasoned.  
  
"Lily didn't kiss Snape!" James suddenly yelled, unable to hold it in any longer.  
  
Everyone in the entrance hall gasped. Snape approached the Marauders with his usual 'bodyguards'.  
  
"What are you on about, Potter? Or course she kissed me," he said as everyone looked on anxiously.  
  
"You kissed her against her will," James took a step towards the Slytherins.  
  
"Why would I kiss a mudblood? I could pick up a disease," Snape shuddered and his goons laughed.  
  
"Shut your ugly face!" James yelled.  
  
Snape, sensing he was on a roll, continued, " you should know I don't make a habit of kissing people beneath me."  
  
James had just about had enough. Not even bothering with his wand, he ran at Snape and pushed him to the ground. Snape yelped in surprise and his fellow Slytherins tried to pull James away.  
  
At this point Sirius and Remus jumped in to help James. Peter tried to sneak away and find a nice, safe place to hide but a large Slytherin by the name of Goyle grabbed hold of him.  
  
"Get him, James!" Aurora cheered and clapped.  
  
"Be careful, Remus!" Faith cried.  
  
The Marauders were seriously outnumbered though. James and Snape were wrestling on the floor while everyone else fought around them. Two Slytherins were holding Sirius and while he was helpless Malfoy punched him heavily in the stomach.  
  
Upon seeing this, Aurora's insides burned with anger. She'd always hated Malfoy but now she had a whole new reason to hate him.  
  
"Rory, don't do it," Faith warned. She had seen the way Aurora's eyes flashed.  
  
"He's going to get it now!" Aurora took a running leap at Malfoy. Landing on top of him on the floor, she began to lash out at his face.  
  
Faith stood there wringing her hands nervously. It was impossible to tell who was winning now. Goyle now had Peter in a headlock and he was squealing, "help me! I'm dying! Oh, please help me!"  
  
Faith looked around desperately for Remus; he'd be able to help Peter. She spotted him nearby and watched in horror as Crabbe, another large Slytherin punched him in the face. Remus fell to the ground and Faith ran to him immediately.  
  
"Remus! Are you all right?"  
  
"I think so," Remus peered up at her intently. "Except I'm seeing two of you."  
  
"It's ok. You'll be fine," Faith said soothingly.  
  
"Get out of the way, blondie," Crabbe ordered.  
  
"Leave him alone," Faith stepped in front of Crabbe.  
  
"What are you going to do, blondie?" he stepped towards her.  
  
Faith gulped. She barely reached up to his armpit. His neck was about as wide as her thigh.  
  
"Umm…"  
  
That was a good question. What could she do? But she definitely had to do something fast. Without another thought, Faith kicked him hard in the kneecap.  
  
"Hey! That hurt!"  
  
"That's what you get for being a meanie!"  
  
"Stop this at once!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore emitted some loud and bright fireworks from the tip of his wand. Everyone stopped fighting immediately. Everyone except Aurora that is. Sitting astride Malfoy she was still hitting him.  
  
"Don't you ever hit Sirius again!"  
  
"My face! My beautiful face!" Malfoy tried to shield himself from her blows.  
  
"Rory!" Sirius hissed.  
  
"Ms. Matheson! Get off him this instant!" McGonagall demanded.  
  
Aurora didn't stop though.  
  
"She gets carried away sometimes," Sirius explained as he pulled her off the cowering Slytherin.  
  
"Wait till my father hears about this," he scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Yeah? Bring him here and I'll take him on too," Aurora growled.  
  
"Shut up or you'll end up in more trouble," Sirius slapped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Back to your common rooms!" McGonagall ordered.  
  
The crowd reluctantly dispersed. Dumbledore surveyed the students. Malfoy's face was covered in scratches and bruises while blood was trickling from James' nose. Remus was going to develop a nasty black eye and Peter was convinced he was going to die.  
  
"It think it would be best to get you lot to the hospital wing then work out your punishment later," Dumbledore peered over the top of his glasses.  
  
***************  
  
"I can't believe I have to clean the Prefects bathroom for a month!" James complained an hour later.  
  
"At least you don't have to help Filch dust all the portraits on the fourth floor," Peter whined.  
  
"I think I got off pretty easy. All I gotta do is clean out a greenhouse with Rory," Sirius grinned. It was bound to be the easiest detention of his life.  
  
"What about you two?" James asked Remus and Faith.  
  
"Polishing trophies," Remus groaned.  
  
"I got off with a caution."  
  
"What?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Innocence has it's advantages, sweetheart."  
  
"Flobberworm," Remus said to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Right you are," she smiled down at him then swung forward.  
  
The common room was buzzing with excitement. Lily was sitting by herself in an armchair. It was a strange sight to see her without her 'fan club' but everyone was avoiding her carefully.  
  
"Finally! What's this I hear about a fight?" Lily jumped up.  
  
Lily was even more pale than usual and her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she was wearing jeans and a baggy jumper. With her hands perched on her hips she glared at the group waiting for someone to answer.  
  
"You should have seen it, Lils! I got that pretty boy Malfoy!" Aurora exclaimed.  
  
"So you started it?"  
  
"Well, technically James started it then we all joined in later."  
  
"Potter started it? I should have known," Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Princess Lily, I was actually defending you," James folded his arms across his chest as everyone looked on in interest.  
  
"So? Do you expect me to fall at your feet and praise you?"  
  
"Well…yeah."  
  
"I can tell you now that it ain't gonna happen. I don't need you to defend me!"  
  
"You can be a real prima donna sometimes," James snapped.  
  
Everyone was expecting Lily to get angry but on the contrary she began to cry. Before anyone could do anything she turned and ran up to her room.  
  
"Good one! She doesn't need to be insulted right now!" Aurora punched James in the arm.  
  
"She's really fragile at the moment, she needs our support," Faith said to him quietly.  
  
The two girls headed upstairs with their other room mates, Lucy and Tamara. James shrugged off a few girls who were attempting to comfort him and headed for his own room. The last thing he wanted to do was make Lily cry.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Poor Lily. Sadly things won't get any easier for her. But remember what goes around comes around so she'll get her revenge. More coming soon!  
  
Please review! It makes me write faster. Honestly! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm so sick of these, read the one from the previous chapter. My position hasn't changed.  
  
A/N: I'm back with another chapter! When I wrote this chapter it became obvious to me that this story is going to be more than 5 chapters. I don't know how long exactly and I don't want to make another estimate because chances are it will be wrong again. I have a few ideas in store anyway.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Up in their room, Faith and Aurora were trying desperately to comfort Lily.  
  
"Come on, Lil, you know what James is like," Faith rubbed her back.  
  
"Yeah, he's a bloody moron," Aurora interjected.  
  
"Maybe so but he's right, I am a prima donna," Lily sobbed.  
  
"No one in here thinks that," Faith assured her. Unfortunately this wasn't entirely true.  
  
"Why'd you have to be so nasty to James?" a voice asked from across the room.  
  
It was Lucy. She was sitting on her bed with Tamara. They had been whispering between themselves for the last few minutes.  
  
"Nasty?"  
  
"Yeah, just because you got caught by Andrew doesn't mean you should take it out on James," Lucy snapped.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"He was defending you and you acted like an ungrateful bitch."  
  
Lucy and Tamara left and Lily began to sob even harder.  
  
"Even Gryffindors hate me!"  
  
"Oh, who cares about Lucy? You know she worships the ground James walks on. In her opinion he can do no wrong," Aurora said. She'd never liked Lucy.  
  
"I know but still…a Gryffindor. I expect Hufflepuffs to hate me because they're fiercely loyal and stuff but I was hoping my own house would stick by me," Lily hugged her pillow tightly.  
  
"No matter what happens we'll stick by you, Lils," Faith smiled.  
  
"You girls are the best," Lily dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.  
  
"So…what did happen with the whole Andrew thing?"  
  
"Snape kissed me and Lucius walked in with Andrew. The whole bloody thing was a set up."  
  
"So Snape kissed you? Not the other way around?"  
  
"Jeez, Rory, give me a little credit! I do have standards!" Lily shuddered.  
  
"Sorry…I just…well it does seem a little odd. Everyone knows Snapes prejudice towards Muggle-borns so why would he kiss one?"  
  
"Aurora!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"Lily, she has a point. Of course we believe you but Snape is obviously smarter than he appears. He's really outsmarted everyone this time."  
  
"Are we talking about the same guy here?" Aurora frowned.  
  
"Think about it, girls. Who's going to believe Snape would intentionally kiss a Muggle-born?"  
  
"No one. But why bother to kiss me then?"  
  
"Simple. It's a smear campaign. He can't stand the idea that the most popular girl in the school isn't a pureblood. Snape is trying to discredit you," Faith explained.  
  
"Well, it's working," Lily sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the sixth year boys' room, the Marauders were having a heated argument with their roommates, Adam and Ben.  
  
"How can you even take a Slytherin's word over Lily's?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Why would Snape want to kiss her? He hates Muggle-borns," Adam shrugged.  
  
"Well, obviously because…well…that's a good question actually," Sirius rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Padfoot! Snape set Lily up!" James insisted angrily.  
  
"Look, Prongs, I know you want to believe Lily but you have to admit…"  
  
"NO, Moony! Snape kissed Lily just as Malfoy entered with the Hufflepuff git!"  
  
"How do you know so much about it? Is there something you aren't telling us?"  
  
"I was there ok. With my cloak," James confessed.  
  
"But didn't they see you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Idiot," Remus nudged him.  
  
"Oh, THAT cloak," Sirius finally caught on.  
  
Adam and Ben exchanged confused looks. They decided they'd rather not know and promptly left the four to their 'business'.  
  
"So tell us exactly what took place," Remus said eagerly.  
  
James told them the whole thing from start to finish.  
  
"I can't decide whether I hate Snape or that pretty boy Thomas more," Sirius said furiously.  
  
"Well as far as I'm concerned Lily deserves better," Remus nodded.  
  
"I don't think we have any choice but to seek revenge on her behalf. I think I might know a way to get Snape back. When is the next full moon?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Next Wednesday," Remus answered.  
  
"Splendid. Yes, I definitely feel a plan coming on," Sirius mused.  
  
"Uh-oh," Peter moaned.  
  
***************  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Lily refused to come out of her room because she was convinced everyone in Gryffindor hated her. Sirius didn't leave his room either because he was still formulating his plan to 'get' Snape.  
  
By the next day Sirius had perfected his plan but wouldn't tell anyone about it. Lily was also in a better mood and decided she would venture down to breakfast. She knew she'd have to face everyone eventually and she was starving anyway.  
  
"You ready?" Faith asked Lily again.  
  
"Yes! I just want to get this over and done with," she said.  
  
Lily gathered all her remaining courage and entered the Great Hall. She kept her head high and her stride brisk as she walked towards the front of the Gryffindor table where the sixth years traditionally sat.  
  
Aurora and Faith, who were practically running to keep up with her, took their seat between Sirius and Remus.  
  
Lily moved to sit across from them but Lucy and Tamara moved together so there was no room for her. Lily faltered slightly but was determined not to lose it on front of everybody. She searched up and down the table desperately for a spot. People were beginning to snicker and Lily felt tears stinging at her eyes.  
  
"Evans!" James hissed.  
  
"What? You want to make a joke or something?" Lily snapped.  
  
"Uh, no. I was just going to offer you my seat because I'm leaving."  
  
"Oh," Lily blushed.  
  
James stood up and left with a few girls trailing behind him. James didn't feel like being gawked at so he took a few shortcuts to lose his followers.  
  
Once in the safety of the Gryffindor common room James collapsed into an armchair. He was hurt, angry and very, very confused. Did Lily honestly believe he was THAT heartless?  
  
James sat there contemplating this for at least twenty minutes then students returned to get their things for class. Lily came in with Faith and Aurora. The trio bustled upstairs then bustled right back out again.  
  
"You ready to go?" Remus asked James.  
  
"I'll meet you there, I still need a few minutes," James lied.  
  
"If you say so," Sirius eyed his best friend suspiciously then left with Remus and Peter.  
  
In fact, James had no intention of going to class at all. All that thinking had given him a headache. He wasn't in the mood to learn, even if it was Transfiguration, his best subject.  
  
James was busy trying to convince himself that Lily was just high maintenance and not worth the trouble when who should walk in but Ms. Evans herself.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" James looked over at her.  
  
"Shut up," she sobbed.  
  
"Lily! What happened!" James jumped to his feet. So much for the idea of forgetting about her.  
  
Lily just stood there in the middle of the common room sobbing and dripping water everywhere. It looked like she'd jumped into the lake fully clothed.  
  
"I…I was walking to Transfiguration minding my own business when these girls appeared out of nowhere and began to pelt me with water balloons. They were calling me the most horrible names! I never did anything to them!" Lily yelled, spraying water at James in the process.  
  
"It's ok. I know a good drying spell. I can help you."  
  
"I don't want your God damn help!" Lily pushed him away.  
  
"You're completely impossible, Evans!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't deal with all of this," Lily buried her face in her hands.  
  
Her shoulders were shaking as she cried. All the anger in James just melted away. Part of him knew he should just walk away but every sob tore at his heart.  
  
"Please stop crying," he whispered.  
  
Lily looked up at him; emerald green eyes locked with deep brown ones.  
  
"Stop crying? I don't have a boyfriend, everyone hates me and I'm soaking wet!" Lily stomped her foot in frustration. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cry!"  
  
"Because you're much prettier when you smile."  
  
Lily was stunned. She hadn't been expecting anything like that. James always had been a smooth talker but he'd never gone out of his way to compliment her. Strangely though, Lily enjoyed it.  
  
"I better get out of these robes before I catch a cold and you better get to class, I'm sure McGonagall will be missing her best student."  
  
James watched Lily turn and leave for her room. He sighed heavily. Getting over Lily Evans was not an easy thing to do.  
  
Five minutes later, Lily returned to the common room to find James still standing in the same place.  
  
"You're still here! Why are you still here? I told you to go to class," Lily tilted her head questioningly.  
  
James just stared at her. She looked so perfect standing there with her still damp hair hanging limply around her shoulders. With dry robes on she looked like her normal confident self again.  
  
"I know you told me to go but I decided I'd do the proper thing and escort you to class."  
  
"James Potter doing the proper thing?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to live up to," he offered his arm out to her.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me," Lily looped her arm through his.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short! I'll try to make the next one longer and more interesting. In the meantime please leave me a review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All I lay claim to is the Hufflepuffs. Even Sandy. Yes, I own Sandy! The Rainbow Sunflowers are also a little something I came up with.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I was quite surprised at the response actually. There are heaps of great Lily/James stories out there and I didn't think mine would be any competition. I'm glad you all think it's worthy.  
  
I thought I should name the Herbology teacher after my own Ancient History teacher considering I write most of this story during her classes. Thanks to Ms. Taseer for having such boring lessons.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By lunchtime that day, Lily was feeling much better. She was walking to the Great Hall with Aurora, Faith and the Marauders.  
  
"They're actually being civilised," Aurora whispered to Lily. They both glanced back at the boys. There hadn't been so much as a whisper of a prank from them.  
  
"Makes a nice change," Lily noted.  
  
"See, I told you they're not that bad," Faith said.  
  
"Of course you're gonna say that, you're going out with one of them."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Matheson, that reminds me, what's going on with you and Sirius?" Faith smiled like she already knew anyway.  
  
"Sirius and I? Nothing's going on," Aurora pulled at a strand of her long black hair.  
  
"You touch your hair a lot when you lie," Lily observed keenly.  
  
"I do not!" Aurora forced her hands behind her back.  
  
"Uh-oh," Faith said quietly and stopped walking abruptly.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked.  
  
Before Faith could answer, Lily had spotted them. Standing in the entrance to the Great Hall was Andrew and Laetitia. They were holding hands.  
  
The group stopped in front of the grinning pair. Lily put her hands on her hips and glared at Andrew.  
  
"You move quickly don't you."  
  
"He wanted a real woman," Laetitia pushed out her chest.  
  
"Lily is more woman than you'll ever be. She doesn't need to go whoring herself to every guy in the school," Aurora leered.  
  
Laetitia shrugged, "I don't hear them complaining."  
  
"How can you be angry at me?" Andrew demanded. "You cheated on me."  
  
"I didn't cheat on you! Snape kissed me!"  
  
"I heard you moaning and groaning like you were having the time of your life."  
  
"It was because he was pushing me up against the wall, not because I was enjoying it!"  
  
"Give him a break, Lily, I doubt he's ever heard a girl make 'those' noises," Sirius said.  
  
Everyone laughed and Andrew turned bright red. Lily thought he resembled a traffic light.  
  
"Let's go to lunch," Faith suggested airily. She'd never been one for confrontation.  
  
"See you all in Herbology," Laetitia smirked.  
  
She walked away with Andrew and a shiver ran down Lily's spine.  
  
"Perhaps insulting Andrew wasn't a good thing to do considering our next class is full of Hufflepuffs," Lily said as they headed for the Gryffindor table.  
  
"They won't try anything while the Marauders are around," Faith said, more to assure herself than Lily.  
  
"Yeah, we'll protect you," Sirius said.  
  
"That's reassuring," Aurora said sarcastically.  
  
After a pleasant (Hufflepuff free) lunch, the Gryffindors headed for the greenhouse. Lily was feeling anxious, Herbology never had been her best subject, plants seemed to hate her and the prospect of facing a group of disgruntled Hufflepuffs wasn't helping either.  
  
Hufflepuffs weren't mean by nature but if one of their housemates is wronged you can expect them to stick by him or her. Andrew, being the most popular boy at Hogwarts, also gained the support of the Ravenclaws. The Slytherins were simply delighted with the revolt against the Gryffindors and were happy enough to sit back and watch.  
  
Lily knew no one believed her story. It wasn't so much that they all believed Snape, more so they believed Andrew. A Prefect and future Head Boy wouldn't lie. Would he?  
  
"Don't let them get to you," James whispered to Lily as they entered the stifling greenhouse.  
  
Lily ignored the glares from the Hufflepuffs and sat at a table with James and Peter. The other four sat at the one behind them.  
  
"Today we'll be repotting the Rainbow Sunflowers!" the Herbology teacher, Professor Taseer, announced enthusiastically.  
  
The class groaned as one, repotting things was always messy and tiring.  
  
"Come and collect your pots, dirt and fertiliser while I go hand out the flowers!"  
  
James and Peter went to collect the dirt and fertiliser so Lily went to get a pot. She grabbed the cleanest one she could but Laetitia snatched it from her. Lily kept her cool and simply grabbed another pot and took it back to the table.  
  
"I know they're planning something," Lily said to James.  
  
Professor Taseer placed a bright blue sunflower in front of them. Peter began to pack dirt into the pot. James turned around to see a few Hufflepuffs huddled around a table, heads bent in whispered conversation.  
  
"Don't worry too much, Hufflepuffs aren't renowned for their intelligence, I doubt they'll be able to come up with an effective plan," James said absently as he peered at the sunflower.  
  
"Remember that you mustn't touch the flower while it is blue!" Professor Taseer yelled and Peter withdrew his hand from the petals quickly.  
  
"When can we touch it again?" James asked Lily.  
  
"While the flower is pink it is safe to touch," she recited from her textbook.  
  
"What about when it's green?" Peter asked.  
  
"When it's green it needs watering and when it's black it's dying," Lily answered.  
  
The students sat and waited patiently for their flowers to turn pink. Lily was calmly reading her textbook when a Hufflepuff girl named Sandy approached Professor Taseer.  
  
"Miss, I'm not feeling very well."  
  
"I give you permission to go see Madam Pomfrey then."  
  
"I don't think I'll make it all the way up there, I'm feeling awfully faint," Sandy fanned herself for dramatic effect.  
  
She was a real drama queen. In fact, she hardly ever shut up. Widely known as the most gullible teacher in Hogwarts, Professor Taseer fell for her act.  
  
"I shall escort Sandy to the hospital wing then. While I am gone I ask that none of you start repotting, even if the colour changes."  
  
Everyone nodded and mumbled. The two of them left and Lily noticed that Sandy had a real spring in her step for someone who was feeling faint. Then Lily had a really bad feeling, she grabbed James urgently.  
  
"What's wrong?" he looked up from the parchment he was scribbling Quidditch plays on.  
  
Before Lily could even speak a clump of manure hit her on the back of the head. She turned around to see the Hufflepuff students laughing hysterically. Laetitia grabbed another handful and walked towards Lily.  
  
"Time to teach you a lesson, Evans," Laetitia hurled the manure at her face.  
  
No sooner had it hit Lily's face than Aurora had come up behind Laetitia and dumped a whole pot full of dirt and manure over her head.  
  
Soon the air was thick with flying manure, dirt, pots, books and pretty much anything the students could grab. A shoe flew past Peter's head and he decided it would be safer to hide under his table.  
  
Sirius threw a stool at Andrew after he'd hit Aurora with a pot. Even Faith and Remus were throwing stuff around.  
  
The fight reached an end when Laetitia, having run out of things to throw, grabbed hold of her sunflower. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on which house you belonged to, the flower was still blue.  
  
As soon as she touched it the whole flower exploded and showered Laetitia and her fellow Hufflepuffs with rainbow powder. Suddenly, they were all multi coloured.  
  
Andrew looked down at his bright pink hand and screamed. Laetitia was tugging at her hair, horrified that her once blonde locks were now a fluro shade of green.  
  
The Gryffindors were in hysterics as the Hufflepuffs tried in vain to rub the colour from themselves.  
  
"It won't wear off for at least 24 hours," Remus informed everyone.  
  
At that moment, Professor Taseer returned. The Gryffindor's immediately stopped laughing and tried to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"My God! What on earth happened?" she shrieked.  
  
Everyone started yelling at the same time. Each group was blaming the other.  
  
"Silence! That's enough!"  
  
It took half an hour to sort everything out. As it was difficult to ascertain who had actually done the most damage it was decided that the whole class would have to clean up the mess. Laetitia would also have to write a thousand word essay on Rainbow Sunflowers.  
  
When everything was finally returned to normal, the group headed back up to Gryffindor Tower to shower before dinner.  
  
"It's going to take ages to get all this dirt out of my hair," Faith complained.  
  
"I'm going to smell like crap for a week now," Lily sighed.  
  
"I think I got some in my mouth," Sirius spat.  
  
"Well, I guess Rory won't be kissing you tonight," James grinned.  
  
"Excuse me?" Aurora exclaimed.  
  
"You two have been sneaking around," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Lily May Evans!"  
  
"I might have mentioned it on the way to Transfiguration but I didn't know it was such a big secret," Lily shrugged.  
  
"Well, there is no secret because nothing is going on between us," Aurora said adamantly.  
  
"But I saw the two of you snogging."  
  
"That was nothing. A moment of weakness," she said dismissively.  
  
Sirius was looking on in confusion. He was about to speak but was quickly silenced by Aurora's famous 'shut up or die' look.  
  
"You two would make such a nice couple," Faith said earnestly.  
  
"Can we just drop it?" Aurora snapped at them then stormed up the stairs to her room.  
  
"She's in one of her moods," Peter observed astutely.  
  
"You'll have fun during your detention tonight," Remus said.  
  
Sirius groaned. What was supposed to be an easy detention was now going to be the longest night of his life.  
  
After dinner (which the sixth year Hufflepuffs did not attend) the group went their separate ways. Lily and Faith went back to the Tower to do some study while Peter headed for the fourth floor. James went to the Prefect's Bathroom and Remus went to the Trophy Room.  
  
Sirius and Aurora were marching across the grounds to the storage greenhouse they were to clean out. Aurora was refusing to acknowledge Sirius at all.  
  
"Here you are," Professor Taseer handed them some lamps and candles. "I'll be coming back to check on you every hour or so. Just do as much as you can before eleven. I seriously doubt you'll get it all done tonight so we'll have to arrange another time."  
  
Professor Taseer opened the door for them then went to go make herself a cup of tea.  
  
"Why are you ignoring me?" Sirius asked as they went around lighting lamps and candles.  
  
"I'm not ignoring you, I just think we'll get this done faster if we don't talk."  
  
"Don't give me that crap, you're just ignoring me and I want to know why."  
  
"I'm not in the mood so don't push me," Aurora warned.  
  
"You're never in the mood!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.  
  
"You're so temperamental!"  
  
"Look, it's obvious we're not going to be able to work together so you can just go back and I'll tell Taseer that you're sick."  
  
"There's no way you can do all of this by yourself," Sirius gestured to the mess surrounding them.  
  
"Well, I don't want to fight," Aurora said as she lit the last lamp.  
  
"Neither do I. In fact, I can think of many things I'd rather be doing," Sirius made a grab for her but she slapped him away.  
  
"You touch me and I swear I'll castrate you."  
  
"Castrate me? With what?"  
  
"With my teeth if I have to. Now, help me stack these pots," Aurora began to pick up the scattered pots.  
  
"You're not like other girls," Sirius chuckled.  
  
"You just realised that?"  
  
"Of course not. You're just different. I like different, different is good. You know, I can have any girl in the school."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Well, I'm smart, gorgeous, funny, charming, a Quidditch champion-"  
  
"Don't forget modest," Aurora added.  
  
"And modest of course. What's not to like?"  
  
"A few things spring to mind…" she mumbled.  
  
"That was rhetorical. But out of all the girls here I picked you. Want to know why?"  
  
"Please, Mr. God's-gift-to-the-world, do enlighten me."  
  
"You're special."  
  
"I'm special?" she laughed. Abandoning her pots, she sat on a table in the middle of the room with him.  
  
"Sure. You have this mysteriousness about you that is pretty sexy."  
  
Aurora felt herself blush slightly, "I'm mysterious too?"  
  
"Oh yeah. You're like a pineapple."  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just say pineapple?"  
  
"You have this tough exterior and few people can penetrate it to get to the sweetness inside."  
  
"A pineapple?" she giggled.  
  
"Would you prefer a coconut?"  
  
"You always seem to make me laugh even when I'm in a horrible mood," Aurora smiled.  
  
"So you're not angry at me anymore?"  
  
"I was never angry at you," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong then?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You're not exactly known for your long relationships."  
  
"My record is two months and four days," he grinned proudly.  
  
"But I've had enough flings and meaningless relationships. I'm looking for something a little more long term now."  
  
"Long term? I can do long term."  
  
"Don't play with me, Sirius," she sighed.  
  
"I'm not playing. I think it's about time I tried something a little more meaningful. Let's go for it," Sirius grabbed her hand enthusiastically.  
  
"Hold up, cowboy. I haven't agreed to give anything a go," Aurora pulled back slightly.  
  
"Yes you have."  
  
Without another word he leant towards her and captured her lips with his own. Aurora struggled for a second but soon gave in to him. If she had been standing she was certain her knees would have buckled. As it was, her head was spinning relentlessly.  
  
Sirius pushed her back on the table and let his hand slide down to rest on her hip. Aurora ran her fingers through his thick brown hair. With her other hand she pulled him down on top of herself…  
  
Suddenly there was a loud squeal and the sound of breaking ceramic. Sirius rolled off Aurora and they both sat up.  
  
Professor Taseer was standing in the doorway with her mouth hanging open. A broken coffee mug was at her feet.  
  
"Whoops," Sirius murmured.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" the teacher shrieked.  
  
"We weren't doing anything," Aurora said lamely.  
  
"I was feeling particularly generous and I came back to tell you to forget about the detention and I find you fornicating on my table!"  
  
"We weren't fornicating on anything!"  
  
"Whatever you call it these days, it is not appropriate! Especially on my table!" Professor Taseer was literally shaking with rage.  
  
"Calm down," Sirius said with wide eyes. He was a little alarmed at her reaction.  
  
"Calm down?" she screeched so loudly that the whole castle probably heard. "Shoo! Get off my table, both of you!"  
  
"All right, keep your hair on," both students slid off the table.  
  
"The Headmaster is going to hear about this! The nerve of young people today!"  
  
"We weren't doing anything wrong," Aurora reasoned.  
  
"Of course you were! I saw it clearly with my own two eyes! Never in my life!"  
  
"Let's get out of here," Sirius grabbed Aurora's hand and dragged her past the apoplectic teacher.  
  
They ran across the dew covered grass then finally collapsed on the front steps of the castle. Both out of breath and exhilarated they began to laugh.  
  
"Fornicating," Aurora giggled.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Aargh! I can't write kissing scenes! Oh well, I hope the rest of it was all right. I decided I would concentrate on some other couples while I'm still trying to figure out what to do with Lily and James. Expect some Remus/Faith next chapter.  
  
I gave you the longer chapter like I promised so please review! Let's see if we can break 100! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I doubt anyone bothers to read this but just to recap-I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

A/N: The site is finally back! Let's all rejoice!

________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 6

The next day the tired sixth year Gryffindors made their way down to breakfast. Once again, the rainbow Hufflepuffs weren't there. Sandy was telling anyone that would listen all about their colourful misfortune.

However, the big news that morning was that Sirius Black and Aurora Matheson were a couple. Nobody knew how or when it happened but many students were heart broken.

"Come one, tell us what happened last night," James urged.

"None of your business," Aurora said as she buttered her toast.

"Tell us, Padfoot," Remus insisted.

"I don't kiss and tell," Sirius grinned.

"Since when?"

"Since Rory will bash me if I say a word."

"It's obvious who wears the pants in that relationship," James whispered to Faith.

"Oh, leave them alone."

Remus wasn't feeling particularly hungry that morning so he excused himself to go for a walk.

"Want some company?" Faith asked.

"Sure. We'll see you all in Charms," Remus took Faith's hand and they walked from the Great Hall.

The emerged from the castle into the sunlight. It was a clear, warm day. They headed around the outer edge of the forest.

"The full moon is coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Tuesday," Remus answered.

Faith had known about Remus and his condition for about three months now. She'd been out for a walk one night with Lily and Aurora when they stumbled upon James, Sirius and Peter changing back from their Animagus forms.

The girls threatened to tell the Ministry they were illegal Animagi if they couldn't give them a good enough explanation. Remus didn't want his friends to get in trouble because of him so he had no choice but to tell the girls.

"You know, telling you that I was a werewolf was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I expected you to run a mile."

"I admit I was rather shocked when I found out but really, Remus, it doesn't change the person you are. You just happen to get a little nasty once a month, it happens to us girls too."

"Good point," Remus laughed.

"I get so worried about you though," Faith said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Like I keep telling you, there's nothing to worry about," he squeezed her hand.

"But still…what if something were to go wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong. I promise you."

"I know but I'll be worried anyway, it's a girlfriend's prerogative."

"Well, I have to admit it's nice to know someone cares about me," Remus said.

"Plenty of people care about you and don't ever forget that," Faith kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, we better get back to class," he smiled and they headed back to the castle.

Later that night, Lily, James and Remus headed for their Prefects meeting. When they entered the room they found that Snape and Malfoy were the only ones in there.

"You're not supposed to be in here," Lily glared at Snape.

"Well, if it isn't Lovely Lily and her body guards," he sneered at James and Remus.

"Get out," James said with surprising calm.

"Unfortunately Narcissa has fallen ill, I have so kindly offered t o sit in for her," Snape stood up and approached Lily.

"If I had to kiss Malfoy I'd be sick too," Remus snickered.

James high-fived him behind Lily's back and Malfoy grunted.

Snape ignored them all and spoke to Lily; "I heard what happened with Andrew. Terrible news. Can't say I'm surprised though."

Without a word Lily slapped him across the face. The slap reverberated off the walls and Lily gasped and stepped back. She'd never slapped anyone like that before.

Snape was stunned at first but quickly recovered, "you filthy little mudblood!"

"I wouldn't even think about it," James said as Snape drew his arm back to hit Lily.

Snape dropped his arm; he wasn't stupid enough to hit Lily in front of James and Remus without his own army of Slytherins.

At that moment the Head Boy and Girl arrived with the other Prefects. Snape went back to his seat after briefly baring his teeth threateningly.

The meeting passed without incident. No one dared to start trouble and risk losing points. After the meeting concluded, the three Gryffindor's hurried back to Gryffindor Tower via a few shortcuts.

In the common room they found Faith reading a book while Peter was struggling through his Potions essay. Sirius and Aurora were fighting over a game of snap.

"I won," Sirius insisted.

"You cheated!" Aurora threw her cards on the floor in anger.

"I did not!"

"I saw you! You looked at the card before you put it down! That, by definition, is cheating!"

Remus joined Faith in a large armchair and James and Lily sat on the floor by the quarreling couple.

"Can't we just flip a coin?" Sirius sighed.

"Certainly not. Let's arm wrestle for it."

"What are you fighting over?" James finally asked.

"Professor Taseer still wants her storage green house cleaned out. She won't let us do it together though."

"Why not?"

"She said, and I quote 'You're at Hogwarts to learn magic and not make babies. There will be plenty of time for that after you finish school.' Crazy old lady," Sirius added under his breath.

"Making babies? What went on between you two?" Lily demanded.

"Nothing," Aurora shot Sirius a warning glare.

"Well, long story short, she wants only one of us to do it. So far Rory has kicked my butt in chess then I squared it by beating her at snap. Whoever loses the arm wrestle will be cleaning the greenhouse," Sirius explained as he swept the cards aside.

"You're goin' down, Black," Aurora took off her jacket and handed it to Lily.

"You've got no chance, baby," Sirius rolled up his sleeves and lay down on his stomach as Rory did the same.

"He's gonna win easily," James remarked to Lily as the pair grasped hands tightly.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Lily grinned, she knew what her best friend had in mind.

"How could she possibly win?"

"Watch and learn. You two ready?" Lily asked.

Sirius nodded and Aurora slid forward then nodded too.

"Ok then. On the count of three. One…two…three!"

Before James could even blink Sirius had let Aurora press the back of his hand to the carpet.

"Rory wins!" Lily raised her friend's arm in the air.

"You didn't even fight back!" James smacked Sirius in the back of the head.

Then James realised why. The way Aurora was lying ensured there was a nice view down the front of her top. Sirius had obviously been a little preoccupied.

"You cheated!" Sirius protested as Aurora sat up and pulled her jacket back on.

"No I didn't," she said calmly.

"You did that deliberately! You knew I'd look down your shirt!"

"You can't blame me because you're a pervert," Aurora shrugged.

"How can you expect me not to notice?" Sirius demanded as he got to his feet.

"All's fair in love and war…and arm wrestling," she grinned.

Sirius's expression softened, "all right, I'll do the cleaning but you owe me big time."

"I promise I'll make it up to you," Aurora put her arms around his neck.

Sirius leant down and kissed her deeply and passionately. James and Lily looked away quite awkwardly. They weren't exactly used to the sight of their best friends kissing yet.

Lily turned to ask Faith a question but found her to be busy kissing Remus. In fact, everywhere Lily turned she saw happy couples. She'd never missed Andrew more than she did right that second.

"I'm going to bed," Lily announced to James and the kissing couples.

"Good night," James smiled at her.

Lily's stomach fluttered in response. She simply passed it off as too much pudding for desert and headed up to a restless night of sporadic sleep.

At breakfast the next morning everyone was acting weird. Half of the Hufflepuffs were not there and everyone was wondering why.

"My cousin Lisa is at the table, I'll go ask her," Aurora leapt out of her seat and dashed to the Hufflepuff table.

"Why is she always so chirpy in the morning?" Sirius wondered out loud.

"I think it's got something to do with her name," Faith answered. "In Roman mythology Aurora was the goddess of the dawn."

"Really? Well, you learn something new everyday," Sirius smirked. He made a mental note to pick on her about being named after an ancient Roman goddess.

Aurora then returned from talking to her third year cousin. She was bouncing up and down which was very unlike Aurora.

"I've got brilliant news!"

"Spit it out then," Sirius pulled her onto his lap.

"Did you notice that Andrew wasn't at the Prefect meeting last night?"

"Yeah, but I figured he was still multicoloured," Lily shrugged.

"No, the colour is gone now. He was actually comforting Laetitia," Aurora continued to bounce much to Sirius's displeasure.

"Comforting her? Why?"

"Laetitia's pregnant!"

The reaction from the group was instantaneous. Sirius swore loudly, Faith gasped and Lily's knife slipped from her grasp and hit her plate with a sharp clang. James even choked on his cereal and Remus had to remove his hand from over his own mouth to thump him on the back.

"Pregnant?" Lily's bright green eyes widened.

"That's not even the best part! She doesn't know who the father is! She's only been able to narrow it down to four guys!"

Lily almost felt a pang of sympathy for Laetitia but it quickly passed.

"What's she going to do now?" Remus wondered.

"I guess she'll have to be home schooled," Aurora shrugged.

"I can't help but feel sorry for her," Faith admitted.

"Well if you play with fire you get burnt," James reasoned.

"Sirius, is there any chance you're the father?" Aurora stared at him intently.

"Hmmm. Well there was that time last Sunday…"

"Sirius!"

"Calm down, I was only kidding. I've never done anything with her so it's definitely not me."

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Aurora whacked him on the arm.

"Sorry," he kissed the back of her neck.

"Lily?" a tiny voice squeaked.

"Yes," Lily turned around to see a small blonde boy.

"This is from Andrew," he held out a piece of torn parchment.

"Uh…thanks," she took the parchment and the boy ran off.

"From Andrew?" Faith questioned.

Lily unfolded it and read:

__

Lil,

Please meet me in the library this evening at 7. I need to talk to you. Try not to be late. This is very important.

Andrew.

"He wants to meet you tonight?" Aurora raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe he wants to get back together with you," Faith suggested.

"I just hope he doesn't try anything stupid," Lily folded the note and slipped it into her pocket.

"Would you consider taking him back though?" Sirius asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I do miss him terribly though."

"You'd give him another chance after what he did to you?" James asked.

"I don't really blame him. It was all really Snape's doing."

James watched Lily closely. She was actually smiling as she imagined their reconciliation. James squirmed uneasily in his seat. He'd certainly missed his chance with her now.

For the rest of the day Lily played out their meeting in her mind. She paid no attention during her classes, preferring to draw love hearts on her parchment. 

What is Andrew did want her back? Lily knew that she should stand her ground and tell him to get lost but she still wanted him. Hell, she needed him.

At five to seven Lily nervously brushed a speck of fluff from her jeans. She was wearing her long sleeved blue turtleneck for simple reason that it was Andrew's favourite.

"Wish me luck," she smiled as she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.

"Good luck," Faith said.

"If he tries anything inappropriate then don't hesitate to hex him," Aurora advised helpfully.

"I won't," Lily assured her as she disappeared through the portrait hole.

"Where's James tonight?" Faith asked.

"He said something about going to visit Sirius while he's busy cleaning," Peter answered.

Of course James wasn't planning to visit Sirius at all. He was lurking behind a bookshelf in the library. Under his cloak he had a clear view of Andrew as he preened himself in preparation for his meeting with Lily.

James knew very well that Lily and Andrew were going to get back together eventually but for now he just wanted to make sure Lily was safe. Andrew was not to be trusted.

James spotted her first from his vantage point. Lily had just entered the library. She smiled politely at Madam Pince and joined Andrew at his table.

"You look great, Lil."

"Thank you. Is something wrong? Why do you need to talk to me?"

"I think we should get back together," Andrew clutched her hand.

Lily tried to look surprised as if the thought had never crossed her mind. James held his breath as she considered his proposition.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Whoops. Cliffhanger. Sorry about that. It wasn't a great chapter but please review and let's hope we get more than 100 reviews this time. I'm also toying with the idea of writing a sequel of sorts. It will basically be a Sirius/Aurora reunion between PoA and GoF. I don't know about anyone else but that couple just clicked with me. Tell me what you think about the idea anyway. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I make no claim to these characters and don't intend to make any profit from this humble story. Please, don't sue me.

A/N: Thanks soooo much for the reviews! Special extra super thanks to Quinn for being my 100th reviewer. This is the one you've all been waiting for!

I wasn't planning to have the chapter out so quickly but since you all asked so nicely…

________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 7

"Get back together?" Lily questioned.

"I really need you back."

"You need me?"

"More than you can imagine," he sighed.

"You don't seriously expect me to take you back after what you did. Having my own boyfriend believe the word of a Slytherin over mine was not a very nice feeling," Lily pulled her hand away sharply.

"I always knew you didn't actually kiss him."

"What?" Lily demanded.

"Well, I thought having the school think my girlfriend cheated on me would create some sympathy for me and improve my chances of becoming Head Boy," Andrew said seriously.

"Everything you do revolves around becoming Head Boy! Aren't I more important than some stupid title?" Lily slammed her fist down on the table.

"Look, that's all in the past now. I need you back."

"Why the sudden change of heart? I want to know your agenda, right now!"

"My agenda?" he smiled weakly.

"I know you, Andrew, and you never do anything unless there's something in it for you. So tell me what's going on or I walk out of here right now."

"No! Don't go! Look, today Professor McGonagall came to talk to me. She's worried about the way my marks have dropped over the past few days. She says that if I don't improve then maintain a consistent level I'll lose my chance at becoming Head Boy."

"Your marks can't have become that bad in a few days," Lily reasoned.

"I got three out of ten for my Transfiguration essay," he said glumly.

"How did you get three out of ten?" Lily exclaimed. 

"I don't know what I did wrong. Now you understand what I'm getting at. I need you to be my girlfriend again. Please," he begged.

Then Lily figured it out, "you only want me so I can help you with your schoolwork!"

"Not just for my schoolwork. If I take you back I'll look really ben…bene…what's the word?"

"Benevolent?"

"That's the one. See, I need you! You're so smart and pretty," Andrew put his hand gently on her leg.

"Don't touch me, you nutter!" she slapped him away.

"I'm only crazy about you," he said lamely.

"You're making me sick!"

James accidentally knocked a book off the shelf in surprise. Perhaps they wouldn't be getting back together again.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss my offer. You need me to become Head Girl, Lily. You can be the most popular girl in school again. Everyone will love you like they used to. You'll be the Queen of Hogwarts again," Andrew smiled wryly, knowing he'd triggered something inside her.

Lily paused momentarily. How much was her popularity worth to her? Would she be willing to abandon her morals for the chance to become the most loved and revered girl at Hogwarts again?

James felt his stomach jolt. Lily was actually considering it. He knew that she secretly liked having followers who would hang on her every word. The question was _how much_ did she like it?

Lily considered her options. She could take Andrew back knowing that he was only using her but in exchange she'd become Head Girl and regain her lost popularity. Andrew had seriously underestimated Lily's intelligence though.

James peeked around the books and watched Lily closely. She was biting her lower lip intently. James immediately knew that she was thinking quickly.

"I'm not the only one you've used, am I?" Lily finally spoke to Andrew.

"What?" he jumped, take aback slightly by her question.

"Before you dated me you were with Lina O'Malley, April Sutherland and Summer Faulkner."

"So?"

"So they're all exceptional at something. Lina is the Junior Dueling Champion of Britain. April was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and now plays for the Appleby Arrows. Summer just happens to be considered the most promising Auror to ever pass through Hogwarts."

"I went out with April in my third year. She was in fifth year. I dated Lina and Summer before you in fourth year. None of the relationships were very serious and they all knew that," Andrew rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point! You used those girls to get yourself noticed. If I remember correctly you also tried it on with Aurora but she rejected you. She's one of the best looking girl in the school. You target girls for their social status and how much they get noticed."

"So what? Nothing can be done about it now," he said smugly.

"Well, I just don't think they'd like to know they were used like that. I dare say they'd be royally pissed off. I heard that April has herself a new boyfriend named Christopher Wood. I also heard he's quite the formidable guy and I doubt he'd be real happy with you."

"You can't threaten me!"

"I can and I am. What about Lina? We talk regularly you know. I'm sure she'd like to hear what I have to say. She'll turn you into a frog before you can so much as blink. Summer is going to be a high ranking Auror one day. She'll be quite influential and I don't think she'll jump to recommend you for Minister of Magic."

"You're not scaring me. None of those girls would dare touch me," Andrew waved his hand dismissively.

"Maybe so but you're forgetting Aurora Matheson. If she knew what you had planned for her…well, I hate to think what she'd do to you. You can rest assured that she won't hesitate though," Lily folded her arms calmly.

"Aurora isn't as scary as she thinks she is unfortunately. I'll have no problem with her."

"You're messing with the girlfriend of a Marauder though. Sirius is fiercely protective and when you're lucky enough to get a Marauder as an enemy you get all four of them. I don't think you want to get on their bad side."

Lily had hit a nerve. Andrew gulped. He'd always been frightened of the Marauders, Sirius in particular.

"So…what are you suggesting?" he asked cautiously, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I want you to tell the truth about what happened between Snape and I."

"I already told you that I didn't believe him though."

"You have to tell everyone. The whole school."

"I can't do that!" Andrew was simply horrified at the thought of having to go back on his word. It would seriously damage his credibility.

"Fine. Have it your way. I should get back to Gryffindor Tower now. I have some important _business_ to discuss with Aurora and Sirius. Good night," Lily stood up and tried to hide the smirk on her face. The terrified look on his face was oddly satisfying.

"Ok! I'll think about it. Please don't tell Sirius anything yet."

"You have till tomorrow morning to make a choice," she nodded curtly. "Though as far as I can see you'll lose either way."

"You've ruined my life, Lily Evans," he glared murderously at her.

"Don't you dare try to sound like the victim in all this! What about all those girls you used? What about me? I wasted a year of my life on you! I thought we had something special…I even thought I was falling in love with you. But after all that's happened you still refuse to take responsibility. The only one you have to blame is yourself," Lily finished her speech and wiped away the tears that she didn't even know had fallen.

Andrew sat there with his mouth hanging open as Lily apologised to Madam Pince for the shouting then left without so much as a glance back.

James pulled off his cloak and emerged from behind the bookshelf. He glared at the back of the Hufflepuff's head as Andrew slammed his fist down and swore under his breath. 

"A problem, Thomas?" James spoke up.

Andrew nearly fell off his chair in shock. He jumped to his feet and spun around.

"Potter? How did you get there?" Andrew looked from the door back to James. He was obviously immensely confused by the sudden appearance.

"That's not important," James took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

Inside, James was seething. How dare he use Lily like that? Not to mention those other girls. Whatever Andrew got was what he deserved.

"How much did you hear?" Andrew stepped back as he distinctly felt the anger flowing from James.

"Enough," he growled.

"You can't do anything to me in front of Madam Pince," Andrew continued to back away.

"You're right. But I suggest you seriously consider your options. Lily's right, you don't want me as your enemy," James glowered.

"Of course I don't," he gulped audibly.

"Good. See you around," James smirked and left the library.

James looked around for Lily but couldn't see her anywhere. He headed up to Gryffindor Tower, hoping that she'd gone back there.

"Hi, James," Aurora looked up as he entered the common room.

"Oh, hi," James said absently as he looked around for Lily.

"Has Sirius nearly finished cleaning? Poor dear, I should probably go help him."

"Huh? Oh, Sirius, right. I don't know if he's done yet. Sorry."

"I thought you were going to see him?"

"Actually, I didn't get to him. Have you seen Lily around anywhere?"

"Not since she left to go meet Andrew. James…is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he assured her.

Aurora didn't believe him for a second but he ran up stairs before she could question him any further. She shrugged and went up to her room to read.

James pulled his cloak out from under his robes and threw it on his bed. Lily was obviously outside somewhere. He had to find her.

***************

Lily stood by the lake watching the reflection of the moon shimmer across the placid water. The past year of her life had been a lie. An absolute lie.

Suddenly, she became vaguely aware of someone approaching her. Not in the most sociable mood, she told the person-in no uncertain terms-to get lost.

"I came to see if you're all right," James said.

"Oh, it's you," she sighed but didn't turn around to face him. Mainly because she didn't want him to see her crying.

"Don't sound so happy about it."

"I'm not in the mood," she said icily.

James didn't speak but Lily knew he hadn't left either. He stepped closer to her and she could smell his cologne distinctly in the soft breeze.

"You're not thinking of jumping in are you?" he asked over her shoulder.

"Would it really matter if I did?"

"Of course it would."

"I found out Andrew was using me the whole time we were going out," Lily said quietly.

"I know. I was there in the library. Heard the whole thing," James admitted to her.

Lily was confused for a second. She hadn't seen him hanging around. Then it dawned on her; James had been hiding under that damn cloak of his. She should have yelled at him but right now she was beyond anger. All the anger she'd felt before was now replaced by grief.

"Then you know why I might as well jump in the lake. There's no point anymore. I have nothing."

"Oh, come on. You have plenty. Being single isn't the end of the world, you know."

"You don't understand. I have an image here. It's always Lily and her boyfriend. If I don't have a boyfriend then I'm not really Lily Evans."

She was right. James didn't understand. He always thought Lily was above such things.

"Despite what you think, you don't need a boyfriend all the time. Really, it's not that much of a tragedy. You still have plenty to live for," he assured her.

"Do I? Look, it's like an angel without a halo. She's not whole anymore."

"Halo or not, she's still an angel," James said softly.

"My life is pointless now. I might as well jump in the lake," Lily ignored him and sighed.

James rolled his eyes and pushed her in the back. Completely caught off guard, she slipped down the embankment and into the lake. She hit the still water with a splash.

James could only laugh as she thrashed around in the shallows. Obviously trying to get her footing, she stumbled several times.

"James Potter!" Lily shrieked.

He could only shrug innocently. She slammed the water with her hands then lost her balance and fell face down in the water.

James collapsed on the ground in unbridled laughter. Lily dragged her self slowly out of the lake and crawled up the slick embankment.

In the faint moonlight James could see the blazing anger in her green eyes. She began to wring out her clothes and hair as she glared daggers at James.

"You look a little wet there, Evans," James erupted into another round of unrestrained laughter.

Lily didn't answer. She fell to the ground in a heap and sobbed into her forearm. James wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and crawled over to her.

"Lil, I'm sorry I had to do that but self-pity isn't really becoming. I know you're hurting right now but you'll get over it eventually. You have an inner beauty like no other girl I've ever met," James whispered.

She looked up at him with glistening eyes. "Inner beauty?"

"Anybody can be beautiful but inner beauty is rare. "

Lily's breath caught in her chest. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her before. Normally she would have found it incredibly stupid and cheesy but right now it was just what she needed to hear.

"Thank you," she gave a small smile.

"My pleasure," he returned the smile gratefully.

"I don't get you sometimes," Lily admitted as she got to her feet and brushed grass from her wet jeans.

"There's not much to get," he said as he pulled out his wand and muttered a drying spell.

"One minute you're an irritable prat and next minute you're this endearingly sweet person."

"Yeah? Well, I could say the same about you."

Lily nodded in agreement. She offered her hand to help him to his feet. He accepted it without hesitation.

"I should have listened to you in the first place. You never trusted Andrew."

"Maybe so but I didn't know he was capable of using you like that."

"I wish I had been more perceptive. The signs were really obvious now that I look back. I wonder if I knew subconsciously that he was using me but was too secure and content to take a stand. My emotions are one big jumble at the moment."

"It'll be all right in the end," he said soothingly.

Lily looked awkwardly at her hands then threw her arms around his neck impulsively. James stumbled back in surprise but still managed to wrap his arms around her comfortingly.

The pair stood there in the darkness swaying gently. Lily buried her face in his neck and sighed deeply. With James she felt a safety and warmth that she'd never experienced with Andrew or any of her previous boyfriends.

James stroked her hair as he tried to calm himself down. It would be incredibly wrong if he took advantage of her instability. Resigning himself not to make a move on her, he mumbled comforting words in her ear.

Lily shuddered involuntarily as she felt his warm breath in her cheek. She seemed to fit in his arms perfectly. They molded together as one.

"This is nice," she said finally. "Unusually nice actually."

She pulled back to look at him. She could make out a faint blush creeping across his face. Lily never would be able to remember why but she felt the insatiable need to feel his lips on hers. The insatiable need to know she was wanted.

All reason disappeared as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. This light contact sent a wave of electricity through them both. James looked at her, his chestnut eyes wide.

"Lily, I-"

"Don't say anything," she pressed her forefinger to his lips to silence him.

Reluctantly he agreed with a slight nod. The words were left unsaid in his throat and he tried to quiet his conscience. Surely, if Lily had instigated it then it wasn't wrong.

"When I kissed Andrew I used to wish it was you and now…well, you know how much of an opportunist I am," she ran her finger along his bottom lip.

She nuzzled his neck and planted a small trail of little kisses up to his ear. His breath hitched and Lily smiled to herself.

"I've always wanted to do that," she whispered huskily.

James was simply lost for words. Lily continued her kisses along his jaw and to his chin. She paused momentarily to look him in the eye. Piercing green met with deep brown in a look of pure longing.

Lily realised there was no point in dragging it out any longer. She closed her eyes and kissed him. It started off tentatively at first then soon became passionate and desperate. James let his hands slip to her waist and Lily was left to cling to him hopelessly.

Tongues and hands roamed freely until they finally pulled back to catch their breath. James ran his tongue over his swollen lips to savour the taste and feel of her lips. He'd never imagined that it would be anything like that when they kissed. His heart was pounding uncomfortably in his chest.

"That was…amazing," he breathed.

"Sure but I think we can do better," Lily grinned.

***************

Aurora was lying on her bed reading an extremely boring history book when Sirius poked his head around the door.

"Feel like some company?" he asked.

"Not if you smell like animal excrement," she peered over the top of her book at him.

"I had the foresight to shower," he grinned.

"In that case, your company would be much appreciated."

"I see you've been working hard," Sirius watched as she slid her book back under her bed.

"Someone's gotta do it," she stretched out luxuriously.

"If I never see another bloody green house again it will be too soon," he flopped down on the bed next to her.

"Was it that bad?"

"It was awful. I'm exhausted."

"Suck it up, Black. You're a Quidditch player," Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the sympathy," Sirius yawned.

She giggled and he kissed the palm of her hand softly. She rolled over and kissed him on the forehead.

"You haven't seen James or Lily around anywhere have you?" Aurora asked as she climbed over him.

"No. Why?"

"I think something might be wrong. I haven't seen Lily since her meeting with Andrew and James came looking for her a while ago," she put on her slippers and shuffled over to the window.

"Do you think we should go look for them?"

"I don't know. Hey, there's someone down by the lake. It might be them," Aurora squinted into the darkness.

"I know a way we can see them. I'll be back in second," Sirius leapt off the bed and rushed out the door.

"So much for being exhausted," Aurora smiled to herself.

Sirius came bounding back into the room a minute later. He had a pair of Omnioculars in his hand and he was looking very pleased.

"Omnioculars! I knew there was a reason I kept you around," she tried to grab them off him but he put them behind his back.

"Not so fast, kitten. I get to look first."

"Fine. I didn't even know you owned any Omnioculars though."

"Technically I don't," he admitted with a cheeky grin.

"Ah. So you stole them."

"Stole sounds so harsh. I merely borrowed them from Peter without his knowledge."

"I don't know how you can sleep at night," Aurora teased.

Sirius focused on the couple standing by the lake. A large smile spread across his face, "well, would ya look at that!"

"What? Is it them?"

"Oh, it's them all right. I never thought…"

"What?" Aurora screamed.

"All right keep your shirt on," he handed the Omnioculars over to her.

"It's them but…what are they doing?" 

"Look a little closer, sweetheart," Sirius advised.

"Snogging! Why the hell are they doing that? They're supposed to hate each other!"

"Just how you used to 'hate' me."

"Point," Aurora conceded.

"It's certainly an interesting development," Sirius mused.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry if it wasn't very good but I was in a rush. I have exams coming up but I wanted to get this chapter out for you all. There will only be one more chapter just to wrap everything up. There's still the little matter of the revenge against Snape. Expect it in a couple of weeks.

Happy Birthday to J.K and Harry as well! And yes Meeny, I do know that he isn't real.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The disclaim all that needs disclaiming.

A/N: I'm still alive! My deepest apologies to everyone who was hanging out for the end of this little fic. I said I'd finish it and I will. I've kind of lost my train of thought with the plot so I'll have to do most of it off the top of my head. I hope it will still turn out all right.

Just to recap: Andrew wanted Lily back but she was sick of being used. She's making him tell everyone the truth or she'll let his previous girlfriends know all about his plan to use them. James and Lily kissed by the lake and Aurora and Sirius caught them at it. 

______________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 6

The next morning James and Lily were acting like nothing happened at all. Aurora and Sirius were discussing their behaviour in Transfiguration.

"Do you think we should say something to them? Let them know we saw?" Sirius whispered.

"Well, Lily did tell James about us," she shrugged as she tried again to turn their pillow into a duckling.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, honey," he scolded.

"You, Sirius Black, are lecturing me?" she raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I'm merely making an observation."

"Well, stop it," Aurora poked him in the ribs.

He leaned over and began to kiss her neck. Aurora simply sighed and continued to prod the pillow.

"Mr. Black! Stop that at once!" Professor McGonagall shrieked.

"What is it with the teachers in this place?" he groaned.

"I see you haven't turned your pillow into a duckling yet," McGonagall peered at them intently.

Aurora looked around the room. Ducklings were waddling across desks everywhere. They appeared to be the only ones who hadn't transfigured the pillow yet.

"Sirius was just about to do it now," she smiled up at the teacher.

"I was?"

"Go ahead, Black," McGonagall folded her arms and watched him.

He gulped and flashed Aurora a glare. She just smiled innocently.

"Here goes nothin'."

Aurora watched in amusement as Sirius prodded the pillow with his wand. Unfortunately, it didn't turn into a duckling. The pillow exploded instead. Aurora and Sirius were showered with feathers.

Lily and James snickered from their seats at the front of the class. Thanks to James they'd managed to transfigure their pillow the first time. Lily was stroking the soft little duckling.

"So do you actually think Andrew will tell everyone the truth?" James asked as McGonagall ordered Aurora and Sirius to clean up the feathers without magic.

"I don't see he has much of a choice. Either way he's going to be exposed," Lily shrugged.

"Look, Lily, I know the last thing you want right now is another relationship but I just want to let you know that I'm willing to wait for however long it takes."

Lily turned to him and smiled. "You're cute, Potter. Well, the thing is that I haven't been sleeping well the past few night but last night I slept like a baby. To tell you the truth, I haven't felt this happy in months."

"You're happy because you've finally rid yourself of Andrew?"

"Sure, that's a large part of it but you also play a part in my happiness. Having someone care about me for who I am and not whom I know is refreshing in a way. I know you'd never use me like Andrew did. I would like to take it slow though. I trust you, James."

A shiver ran up his spine. He loved it when she called him by his first name. It sounded perfectly natural and right.

"Just take your time. I'll always be here for you. I don't want to see you hurt again."

Tears stung at the back of Lily's eyes. She'd heard Andrew say things like that to her before but they never sounded quite sincere. All she needed to do was look into James's eyes and she knew he was genuine.

Totally forgetting about everyone else in the room Lily leant towards James. His eyes widened in surprise as Lily kissed him. So much for taking it slow.

The class gasped. Every eye turned to Lily and James. Sirius stopped picking feathers out of Aurora's hair and turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Well, go on! Tell them off!"

"Perhaps later," she said a hint of a smile on her lips.

"So you yell at us but-" Sirius complained.

Aurora silenced him by slapping her hand over his mouth

***************

By lunchtime everyone in Hogwarts knew about Lily and James. The students were divided though. Some thought it was sweet while others felt sorry for Andrew. However, the vast majority of girls were disappointed that Peter was now the only Marauder without a girlfriend.

Lily and James walked awkwardly from the Great Hall knowing that everyone was watching them carefully. It was just the two of them and Peter at lunch. Aurora and Sirius were serving a detention with McGonagall for 'inappropriate behaviour in class'. As the full moon was the following night Remus was in the hospital wing and Faith was with him.

"Judging by the whispers I'm hearing I don't think Andrew has said anything yet," James commented.

"You're right," Lily looked around to see everyone glaring at her as if she'd committed a heinous crime. "I think it's time I paid our favourite Hufflepuff a visit. Care to join me?"

"Like I'd let you go over there all by yourself," James grabbed her hand and lead her across the entrance hall.

Snape had been watching the couple curiously. They sure seemed like they were a couple. It wasn't supposed to happen like that though. Lily was supposed to be outcast. Somehow she'd managed to seduce a Marauder. Her popularity was going to reach an all new height now.

Considering his options, Snape watched them walk hand-in-hand across the room. Then his eyes drifted ahead of them. They were heading towards Thomas and his Hufflepuff cohorts. Snape's eyes widened. They wouldn't…

Cursing under his breath he shoved Malfoy aside and strode after the Gryffindor's. If they somehow managed to persuade Thomas into changing his story… 

Thomas was a liability. He had the mental capacity of a Flobberworm and could easily be manipulated by a clever witch like Lily. He had to stop her from ruining his reputation.

"Fancy seeing you here," Snape smirked as he stepped in front of Lily and James, effectively halting their progress.

"Lovely day isn't it, Severus," Lily smiled brightly and slipped her arm around James's waist.

Snape's Slytherin bodyguards approached the three but Snape waved them away. He could handle this disturbance by himself. He'd just have to put the red headed upstart in her place.

"Don't act all sweet and innocent with me, Evans!"

"I'm not acting," Lily batted her eyelashes.

"Found yourself a new toy I see," Snape glared contemptuously at James.

"That's right. We really have you to thank for it," she smiled.

"Me?" Snape spat, quite aware of everyone watching them with intense interest.

"Yep," James nodded. "See, if you hadn't worked so hard to break up Lily and Andrew then we never would have got together. We really do owe it all to you."

Snape turned bright red and spluttered in rage. The thought that he was responsible for their happiness was just too much for him to comprehend. He was supposed to ruin the mudblood's life not help her find a boyfriend. 

"Now, if you mind stepping aside I need to speak with Andrew."

Snape only narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to talk to him for?"

"That's really none of your business. Get out of the way or I'll move you myself," James said firmly.

Snape laughed haughtily. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Lily and James turned around to see Sirius, Aurora, Faith and Peter standing as if ready to use force to move Snape. By now the confrontation had caught Andrew's attention. 

"Come to rescue Potter?" Snape rolled his eyes at the four Gryffindors.

"More like beat the crap out of you," Aurora growled.

"Now, now. There won't be any need for that," Andrew said briskly, jumping into Prefect mode.

Aurora slowly turned her piercing blue eyes to the Hufflepuff and he squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze. Sirius took his girlfriend's hand to make sure she didn't jump Snape or Andrew right there.

"Just the person I wanted to see. Have you thought about what we discussed last night?" Lily asked him.

"I have," he nodded cautiously. "But I just can't do it."

"If that's how you want to do it," Lily shrugged and turned to Aurora. "Hey, Rory, do you still remember the time Andrew asked you out?"

"Vaguely. Why?"

"Well, what you don't know is that Andrew was-"

"OK! STOP!" Andrew interrupted Lily hastily before she divulged anymore to the already irritated girl.

"Don't you dare," Snape snarled.

Andrew suddenly became very pale. Piss off Snape or piss off Aurora. Obviously Aurora wouldn't be able to hurt him too much but Sirius certainly would.

"Go on, then. Tell the people what really happened between Snape and I."

"Remember our deal, Thomas," Snape said.

Snape had agreed to put in a good word for Andrew. With his 'connections' Andrew would be straight into a Ministry job after school. All Andrew had to do in return was maintain that Lily had kissed Snape.

__

A Ministry job won't be any good if Sirius dismembers me, Andrew reasoned silently.

"Snape kissed Lily that night. She tried to push him away. That's the truth."

A murmur ran through the onlookers. No one was really ready to believe him though.

"You're going to regret that, Thomas! I'll make sure you never get into the Ministry!" Snape yelled and pointed vehemently.

"So you admit what you did?" James glared.

"I kissed the mudblood. So what? She doesn't deserve any of the attention she gets! It's about time someone exposed her for the filthy mudblood she is!" Snape shouted, forgetting all about acting innocent.

Several gasps were heard. James even caught whispers of 'Poor Lily'. Snape clenched his fists in anger and quickly summed up his situation. Everyone was turning against him. The odds were now against him as well.

Andrew clapped his hands sharply and addressed the crowd. "Ok, move along. Nothing more to see!"

The reluctant crowd headed off to their common rooms. Andrew looked at Snape; the murderous glare made him wince. He bustled off hastily.

"Let's not fight," Faith said quietly as they faced off with the Slytherin. "I don't want any of you to join Remus."

"Where is Lupin?" Snape belatedly realised that the fourth Marauder wasn't present.

"He's ill," Faith said tersely.

"Really? I dare say your friend is a bit of a hypochondriac. He's always 'ill.'"

James bristled. Snape had always shown too much interest in where Remus went every month. He was about to tell Snape exactly where to go when Sirius spoke up.

"You really want to know where Remus goes when Madam Pomfrey takes him across the grounds, don't you."

"Well, I must say that I find the whole thing intriguing," Snape smiled coyly.

"Sadly, it's none of your business. Come on, let's go," Lily led James away.

Sirius decided he'd hang back for a second. He was still determined to extract his revenge.

"If you really want to know what's going on then you should poke the knot on the Whomping Willow with a long stick," he whispered.

Snape's eyes widened slightly but he nodded as if he was only mildly interested. Of course Black could always be lying but if he didn't try then he'd never find out.

***************

The following evening Snape was lurking behind Hagrid's wooden hut. Madam Pomfrey was leading a very pale and sickly looking Remus towards the Whomping Willow. She picked up a long stick and began to thrust the stick towards a knot on the trunk.

The poor woman had to jink and weave to avoid branches. One managed to knock her matron's hat off her head. Cursing the homicidal tree, she jabbed the knot with the tip of the stick. 

Snape watched in amazement as the tree froze. The branches stopped waving all of a sudden and it looked like any other tree in the forest. Madam Pomfrey kept the stick firmly in place and ushered Remus forward. Then he disappeared down a gap between the roots.

Madam Pomfrey picked up her hat then threw the stick aside and jumped back. The tree sprang back to life. Branches once again swinging, it lashed out violently. Madam Pomfrey jammed her hat firmly back on her head.

"I'm getting much too old for this," she humphed and stalked off.

Snape grinned maliciously to himself. So Black hadn't been lying. He was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

***************

Back in their dormitory James, Sirius and Peter were preparing to make their monthly outing.

"How about we go into Hogsmeade today," Peter suggested.

"Good idea, Pete," Sirius grinned.

James and Peter just stared at him. He rarely - if ever - complimented Peter.

"Something's up? You've been way too happy today," James eyed him curiously.

"Why shouldn't I be happy? What have I got to be sad about?" he shrugged.

"He has a point, Prongs. If I had a girlfriend like Aurora I'd be permanently happy. I mean, just look at her, if I-"

"Watch what you say, Wormtail," Sirius warned with a smile that had seldom left his face all day.

"I'll just go wait in the common room," Peter squeaked and scurried from the room before his mouth could get him into anymore trouble.

"Padfoot, I'm your best friend, you'd tell me if something was going on wouldn't you?"

Sirius looked up at his friend, hardly able to hide his glee. "I finally did it! The prank to end all pranks!"

"A prank? And you didn't include me?" James looked hurt.

"Sorry, mate. This was just something I needed to do by myself."

"Are you going to let me in on it?"

"Of course. Well, I came up with the perfect plan to get Snape back for everything he's done to us and most recently to Lily. I decided to play on his interest in Remus and his 'illness'. Yesterday I told him he could find everything he needed if he prodded the knot on the Whomping Willow."

James was silent. It sure sounded like a good plan but at the same time so many things could go wrong.

"It's sounds a little dangerous. If he's even able to get passed the tree then he'll run into Remus…"

"I know. I figured we could be waiting in the passage for him to come. We can just growl a lot and scare the hell out of him. Just teach him to mind his own business in the future."

James nodded slowly. It seemed all right. Sirius had obviously thought about every possible scenario.

"Sounds like fun. Come on, we better go then. We don't want Snape to beat us there."

The two joyously bounded downstairs to meet Peter in the common room. Lily, Aurora and Faith were sitting around a table and looked up when the three boys approached them.

"Cupcake, I've got a job for you," Sirius smiled down at Aurora.

"A job, eh?" she stood up.

"I need you to go find out if Snape is still in the Slytherin common room."

"And how do you propose I do that?" she tilted her head at him.

"Use some of your feminine charm."

"I only reserve such feminine charm for you. I think I'll just threaten someone."

"That's my girl," Sirius gave her a quick kiss then she was gone.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Sirius assured her.

"No. Tell me right now. James?"

"All right. Come over here," he took her hand and led her over to an empty corner of the room.

"This better not get anyone in trouble," she crossed her arms firmly.

"It has to do with Snape. Sirius kind of told him that he should use a long stick to poke the knot on the Whomping Willow and he'd find out where Remus goes every month."

"James! That's too dangerous!" Lily gaped.

"It's not like Snape doesn't deserve it. I think it's time he was taught a lesson."

"No. This is going too far. I don't like the guy either but I don't want to see him disemboweled by a tree branch or torn apart by a werewolf. You can't let this happen!" Lily insisted.

"Why not? After what he did to you he deserves whatever he gets!" James suddenly felt himself overcome with anger.

"James!" Lily grabbed his arm urgently. "You have to stop Snape before he gets hurt!"

"You're asking a lot of me, Lil."

"What if something goes wrong? I don't want that on my conscious and neither to you. Don't do it for Snape. Think about Remus. How do you think he's going to feel when he learns that he killed someone while transformed? And Sirius. What about him. He'll be expelled. Please, James, do it for them. Do it for me."

James clenched his jaw tightly. Then Aurora returned looking slightly miffed.

"Thanks a lot, Siri. I had to flirt with a Slytherin before he'd tell me where Snape is. Apparently he's not in the common room. He left about twenty minutes ago, don't know where though. You don't even want to know what I had to do if I wanted that information."

"Twenty minutes ago?" Sirius said softly.

Lily looked at James, her green eyes wide with horror. His heart leapt into his mouth.

"James…"

Without another thought he sprinted from the common room. Sirius looked at Lily. She was extremely pale. He quickly realised what James was planning to do and he ran out after him.

"Sirius?!" Aurora yelled after him. "Lily, what the bloody hell is going on?!"

"Come on, I'll explain on the way!" Lily ran off with Aurora right at her heels.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Peter said quietly.

"Me too," Faith said. "Come on, we better go make sure they keep out of trouble."

***************

Back at the Whomping Willow, Snape made sure Madam Pomfrey was back inside the castle before he made his move. A cloud drifted in front of the bright, full moon and Snape took advantage of the moment and crept towards the tree under the cover of dusk.

Snatching up the stick Madam Pomfrey had discarded he held it out in front of himself like a sword. "Right. This shouldn't be too difficult. Let's see now."

The second he took a step forward the tree began to flail wildly, having detected his presence. Snape was very nearly decapitated by a particularly vicious swipe. Ducking just in time he leapt back.

"Perhaps not as easy as first thought," he wiped his sweaty brow with his sleeve.

***************

James ran through the silent corridors of Hogwarts. He rounded a corner and his trainers squeaked on the polished floorboards. He was aware of Sirius behind him yelling for him to stop but he'd gone too far to stop now.

James was running to save his enemy. The person he'd hated more than anyone in the world. It was ludicrous. The thought would make anyone laugh. Risk your life to save your enemy?

James gritted his teeth and ducked behind a tapestry that concealed a very handy shortcut. It wasn't like he was saving Snape because he wanted too…no, far from it. This was to save his friends. They mattered to him. Snape didn't.

"James! Wait up you bloody git!" Sirius managed to gasp between breaths.

James emerged into the entrance hall and shoved open the heavy wooden doors to the castle. He leapt down the front stairs four at a time and sprinted off across the grounds.

By this time Sirius was lagging behind. He was nowhere near as fast as James was. Sirius just got into the entrance hall as James was heading across the grounds.

"Bloody…hell," Sirius waited at the stop of the stairs. He was hunched forward with his hands on his knees.

This was all his doing though. Straightening up and after taking a few deep breaths he trotted down the stairs.

Lily and Aurora were even further behind Sirius. They'd taken a 'shortcut' and ended up lost.

"Which way now?" Aurora demanded.

Lily looked around and tried to get her bearings again. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in Hogwarts," Aurora answered dryly.

"You're not helping! Ah, we're on the fourth floor! Come on, back this way," She grabbed her friends arm and pulled her down the corridor.

"No more shortcuts!"

***************

As James approached the Whomping Willow he spotted a dark figure wielding a long stick. As he got closer he recognised Snape sidestepping trying to reach the knot. With a final thrust he jabbed the knot and the tree ceased its movement.

"Snape! Wait!"

He whirled around but made sure to keep the stick firmly in place. When he saw James he rolled his eyes.

"Get lost, Potter," he moved towards the gap in the roots.

"Don't go down there!" James yelled as Snape dropped out of sight.

The tree began to wave its branches frantically again and James stepped back quickly. He had to do something. He looked around but couldn't find a long enough stick. 

James would never be able to figure out why he did what he did then. Perhaps he had been feeling particularly brave that night. Or perhaps it was stupidity that drove him to charge at the tree. At the moment he was just working on adrenaline.

Using his Chaser reflexes to dodge the lethal branches then dropped to the ground and elbow crawled to reach the stick. He picked it up and prodded the knot. When the tree froze he breathed a sigh of relief and hurried down the gap.

James slid down into the tunnel. Up ahead he could see the light of Snape's wand. Remus would have made his transformation and with his enhanced sense of smell he'd know they were there. All James wanted to do was grab Snape and get out of there.

Snape had heard James drop into the tunnel behind but he forged ahead, determined to discover the big secret. He had no idea where this tunnel thing lead but he could hear faint scuffling noises ahead.

"Snape! Listen to me! We have to go back right now! This is dangerous! You don't know what you're doing!" James ran after Snape.

"Don't want me to find out what's going on? Rule breaking involved?" 

James grabbed his arm and pulled him to an abrupt halt. He opened his mouth to yell some more but stopped and tilted his head as if listening intently.

"Oh no," he breathed softly. The growling was growing louder and the scratch of claws could be heard at the end of the tunnel.

James lit his wand and found odd satisfaction in the scared look on Snape's face.

"Wh-What's that noise?"

"You don't want to know. We really need to get out of here. Like right now."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Snape turned and fled up the tunnel.

James peered down through the darkness. A movement in the shadows caught his eye and he gulped. Not wanting to hang around any longer, he hurried after Snape.

Snape was scrambling up through the gap. He lost his grip and slid back down again. Then he saw it. The source of that awful noise. He recognised it from Defence Against the Dark Arts. 

A werewolf.

It's intelligent brown eyes were glistening. Saliva was dripping from bared fangs.

"Hurry!"

Snape turned around to see James had already climbed out and was dangling a hand down for him to grab. But Snape couldn't quite bring himself to do it. The last thing he wanted to except help form James Potter.

The werewolf gave a deep, guttural growl and set off at a gallop. It was closing the distance to Snape very quickly.

"Hell," Snape muttered and struggled to his feet.

He tripped and stumbled over his own feet several times but eventually managed to grab hold of the outstretched arm.

Lily and Aurora reached the scene just as James was pulling Snape back out. Sirius made a move to go help him but Aurora held him back from the flailing tree.

"Get your wands ready in case Remus comes out!" Lily said as she pulled out her own.

"WHAT?!" Faith demanded from behind her.

"We have no choice."

"It's coming!" Snape screamed.

James gave one last pull and Snape emerged just as a paw with razor sharp claws took a swipe at his leg.

"Go!" James gave Snape a shove towards Sirius and he grabbed him before he collapsed.

Remus was trying to get out as the gap in the roots closed. James stumbled backwards in alarm. If Remus got out…

"James!" Lily shrieked.

But it was too late. A thick branch connected with James's upper arm. The sickening crack of breaking bones could be heard. James felt his knees weakened. The agony was unbearable. A blow to the back of the head sent him spiraling into darkness.

"NO!" Lily cried and jumped forward.

"Wait!" Sirius grabbed her around the waist. 

"Let me go I have to help him!"

"Just wait a second and we'll both get him. He's fine at the moment. The branches can't reach him while he's on the ground. You find a long stick."

Lily felt physically ill just looking at James as he lay unconscious. She began to hurriedly look around for a long enough stick. If anything happened to James she'd never be able to forgive herself.

Snape was literally clinging to Aurora. He was completely hysterical with fear. Aurora was giving him a disgusted look and trying to push him away.

"You didn't see it! The werewolf was going to eat me! It's eyes…you should have seen it's eyes! They were all murderous and bloodshot! I was inches from death!" he tugged at the front of her shirt.

"I don't care! Get _off_ me!"

"Oh, I've never been so terrified in my entire life!"

Sirius happened to catch sight of them while looking for a stick. The sight of Snape throwing himself all over his girlfriend made his blood boil. Hadn't he done enough already?

"Get off her!" Sirius swung and caught Snape in the jaw with his fist. He fell to the ground in shock.

"I've got a stick!" Lily shouted.

Sirius grabbed Aurora's hand and dragged her with him. "Great, Lil. See that knot on the trunk? Poke it with the stick."

Lily took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She plunged into the melee. Branches swung at the air above her head. One branch did manage to catch her on the forearm and tear the skin. Ignoring the pain she finally used the stick to halt the tree's movement.

Sirius and Aurora rushed forward to grab James. They dragged him away from the tree and Lily released the stick and jumped back. She ran and knelt beside James as they laid him back on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Peter asked anxiously.

"No. He's out like a light though," Faith reported.

"Let's get him up to the hospital wing."

***************

Half an hour later James woke to find his arm and head were throbbing. He opened his eyes slowly and took in his surrounding. He was in the hospital wing. That much he knew. Why he was there he still couldn't remember. 

"Sirius, it's not your fault!" Aurora's voice drifted from behind a curtain to his right.

"If I hadn't told Snape to do it in the first place then James wouldn't be in here, Rory. I nearly got my best friend killed."

"James is fine, sweetheart. Everything worked out fine," Aurora pulled back the curtain to show Sirius that James was alive.

"You're awake!" A look of relief and happiness swept across his face.

"Lils, he's awake," Aurora called over her shoulder.

Lily emerged from behind the couple and James smiled at the sight of her. She was pale and her eyes were red as if she'd been crying. She was still beautiful though.

James tried to sit up but a stabbing pain shot through his body. 

"You broke your Humerus in a couple of places. Now that you're awake you can take this potion," Lily handed him a flask of potion.

He drank it in a few gulps. He'd broken enough bones before to know the routine. He grimaced as the bitter liquid slid down his dry throat. Madam Pomfrey came bustling over and poked and prodded him before she was satisfied that he was all right.

"I'm so glad you're ok. You really had me scared for a minute," Lily pulled up a chair beside him and brushed his messy black hair off his forehead.

"You're hurt," James noted.

"Just a scratch," she smiled and leant over to kiss him softly.

"Is everyone all right? Anyone hurt? What about Remus?"

"Calm down. Everyone is fine. Even Remus. Snape's with Dumbledore in his office."

"Sirius broke his jaw," Aurora said rather proudly. 

Her and Sirius had been hanging while Lily was talking now they stepped up to his bedside. Faith and Peter were sitting at the foot of the bed. Faith still looked like she was in shock. Peter was trying to comfort her but failing.

"James…I just want to say that-"

"It's all right, Sirius. You don't have to say it. I know that you didn't mean to put me in danger. It was my decision to stop Snape."

"I'm just glad you're all right," he smiled playfully. "I don't fancy the idea of going to Azkaban for murdering my friend."

***************

Snape had just been dismissed from Dumbledore's office. He'd been sworn to secrecy of course. So, really, Snape had got _nothing _out of the whole escapade. 

Sure, he'd nearly been killed discovering Remus's dark secret and given a broken jaw for his troubles but now he wasn't able to tell anyone. Worse yet, he now owed his life to James Potter.

He'd forever be in debt to him. Severus Snape did _not _like the idea of being in debt to anyone. Especially James Potter.

__

Forever in debt.

**********

*******

*****

***

*

****

THE END

A/N: YAY! I finally got this fic finished! Yeah, I know it took me long enough. Sorry about that.

I'd like to thank every who has reviewed. Especially Nappa for being #150.

Right now I'm holding off on the Sirius/Aurora sequel because…well, I don't have a plot. In my experience a plot is a helpful thing to have when writing a story. So unless my muse Hubert decides to bestow a brilliant storyline upon me I won't be doing the sequel. Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to it.

Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story. Did I get the whole scene with Snape and the Whomping Willow and Remus right? I tried to make it suspenseful! Honest!


End file.
